Little joys of Life
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: SEQUEL TO MISUNDERSTOOD! Bella and Dean are hunting when they find two newborn half vampires. They take them in and raise them. What are the adventures they'll go on? Old name used to be Parental Control
1. Parents

BPOV

BPOV

It had been two years since The Cullens moved in with The Volturi. They are not on the Volturi but they do live with all of us. Ashley and Edward got married last year in August. There has been a lot of crazy shit and missions that we have done over the last two years. Felix went through a tie-dye phase. Demetri went through a speedo phrase. Jane went through a goldfish craving phrase. Marcus went through a matchmaking phrase. Alec went through a smoking phrase. I honestly didn't know vampires could get high. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Caius went through a 'my little pony.' Phrase. We have been in many situations and created many new things. The Volturi are not as strict but we still are very strict. We made an underground club for mythical creatures called 'Myth.'. Jane invented a holiday that every vampire must celebrate called 'Chainsaw tag.'. It's pretty self explanatory. Let's just say we've been in a lot of shit. Dean and I are out hunting for more animals to restock the room. We convinced the entire Volturi to switch to animals. I heard someone scream and I dropped my dear and ran towards the scream. I came to a small clearing and there was a ruby red eyed vampire delivering twins from a human that he bit. The vampire killed the human and was about to kill the twin girls. "Stop." I said, using my mind control on him. The vampire stopped. "Go home and this whole thing never happened." I said. The vampire ran off. I ran over to the twins. They were crying. They didn't smell human but they had blood and a heartbeat. They were obviously half vampires. I picked up the children in my arms. "Dean." I said and then my husband was in the clearing with me.

"Bella what happened and why do you have twins in your arms?" Dean asked.

"A vampire killed the father then bit the mother sending her into labor and then he killed the mom. I saved the babies." I said softly. "Can we keep them?' I asked. "Please Deany please?" I begged.

"Well, they have no parents and they need them so; We are the parents of twins." Dean smiled at me. My smile must have been huge. I handed one of the girls to Dean and we ran back to the castle. I opened the door and ran to the throne room with Dean behind me. Everyone was inside.

"Aro!" I said excitedly. "I found these babies. A vampire killed the father then bit the mother sending her into labor and then he killed the mom. I saved the babies." I said. Aro looked shocked. "They are half vampires. The mother must have gotten some venom into the babies. Can I keep them?" I asked with hopeful eyes. Aro chuckled and nodded. Rosalie looked extremely jealous, Alice was glowing, Jasper was trying to sort the emotions out, Emmett was beaming at me, Edward was smiling, Esme was radiating, Carlisle was also smiling at me, and The Sinners were all smiling. The rest of the Volturi was happy also. Dean and I sat on the couch with the babies.

"What are we going to name them?" Dean asked.

"I liked the name Lillian Mae." I said softly looking down at the brown haired baby with deep blue eyes. I smiled. "You pick for the other." Dean looked thoughtful for a moment then said;

"I name her Bridget Emalee." Dean said while gazing at the black haired girl with brown eyes in his arms. They had already had some vampire qualities. They were pale, cold but not freezing, and they had hints of scarlet in there eyes. I sighed and grabbed a black blanket from the drawer. I laid it over Dean, Bridget, Lillian, and I. Heidi awed at us.

"Bella we will have to go shopping." Alice and Heidi said together then they laughed. I shushed them and pointed to the babies. They got quiet. Dean and I carried them to our room and put them in the bed. I hugged Dean and gazed at them.

"They are beautiful." I whispered.

"Not a beautiful as you my love." Dean whispered back.

"I am going to shop for them. Baby-sit?" I asked. Dean nodded.

"Stick to dark colors. Don't ever buy pink." I laughed silently and ran out the door. I grabbed my cloak and called for Heidi and Alice and the others.

"Let's go shopping. No pink." I said. Alice and Rosalie groaned. I laughed and walked out to my Ferrari. Jane got up front and everyone else in back. "Ok we need bassinets, bottles, baby food, diapers, wipes, changing table, cribs, bib, diaper bags, high chairs, car seats, baby powder, baby soap and shampoo, bath seats, clothes, formula, toys, teething rings, blankets, strollers, bouncers, baby carrier." I listed. Everyone nodded. I pulled up to one of the biggest baby stores in Volterra. I got out and the others followed me into the stores. Heidi and Jane were behind me catching clothes I throw into the basket. I filled up 15 bags with clothes for each age until 24 months. I then moved to cribs. I picked out two Santa sleigh type cribs in black. We went through the store and I bought everything I needed for the babies. A total of 55 bags in all and boxes will be delivered tomorrow at the castle. We put all the bags in the trunk and some in the backseat and I drove home.

"You're so lucky Bella." Rosalie sighed.

"I know." I said softly. I pulled into the driveway and Felix, Aro, Demetri, Alec, Marcus, Caius, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were there to get the bags. I went inside the castle and to my babies and my hubby. I walked in the room and saw the cutest sight ever. Dean had both of the girls in his arm and was talking to them. I walked out of the room and around the wall; I listened.

"Mommy is the very best person I know. You two will love her. She is so beautiful and selfless. She is the sweetest, kindest, loving, deadly person I know. I am happy that she is my wife and your mommy. The way she looks at you is incredible. "I could almost hear the smile in Dean's voice. I walked in the room and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you. I love you." I whispered against his neck. I felt Dean smile into my hair.

"Your welcome Mommy. I love you too." Dean said while kissing my head.


	2. Little surpirse wait

BPOV

BPOV

Dean and I had lay together on the couch and watched the babies sleep peacefully. It was 6 am. I heard Bridget start crying and I shot up and was over by her in a millisecond. I picked her up gently and walked with her to the little kitchen Jane made for Gianna. I grabbed a bottle and filled it with water then I added two scoops of formula. I held the bottle to Bridget's lips and she drank it eagerly. I laughed softly. I put her gently on my shoulder and patted her back softly. She burped and Rosalie flew into the room. "Bella, I want to thank you for naming Lillian after my middle name." Rosalie gave me a hug. "You'll always have a babysitter if you need one." Rosalie laughed and I laughed with her.

"Thanks Rose." I said and I walked back into the room were Dean held Lillian in his arms, rocking her slowly back and forth. I smiled at them and sat down with Bridget in my arms. I cooed in my baby's ear. "Precious Bridget Emalee." I whispered into her ear. Bridget giggled. I smiled at the sound. I handed her to Dean and walked over to the bags. I pulled out a black skull one piece and a red skull one piece. I took the girls in my arms and quickly undressed them, changed their diapers, put new diaper on, and dressed them. I smiled at them as I tossed the diapers to Dean. He grimaced and threw them out the door and a loud 'HEY!' was heard from Edward. I giggled. I held both of my daughters in my arm. The doorbell to the castle rang. Alice answered and the men brought in the babies furniture. Alice had them set it into the spare room next to ours. "Dean, could you set up the bassinets." I asked. Dean nodded and ran to the other room and was back in 2 minutes.

"Done." Dean smiled. I kissed his cheek and carried the babies in there. I put them in each of there bassinets. I stepped back and watched there tiny stomachs rise and fall. I smiled. I felt two arms wrap protectively around my waist. I looked up and I saw Dean. I smiled at him. Dean picked me up and ran me into the throne room. Aro stood there with a complexed look on his face.

"Master." I greeted him. Aro grunted. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Caine." Aro muttered.

"The first vampire?" I asked. Aro nodded. "What does he want?" I asked.

"He called and he said he would be here in five years to chat." Aro said.

"Five years is a long time away Aro." I chuckled.

"Yes I know. But I am afraid of what he might want."

"What would that be?" Dean asked.

"Lillian and Bridget." Aro said. I gasped. "I am not sure yet though."

"I will do everything in my power to protect them." I said flatly. I stormed out of the room with Dean behind me. I walked into our room and flopped on the bed. No matter what; I will keep my children safe.


	3. The past comes back to take a drink

BPOV

_BPOV. Five years later. Don't own twilight! Make no money Pictures of clothes on profile!_

It's hard to believe that the twins are turning 5 years old today. They have grown so much! They are so so smart. Lilly has long brown hair and big blue eyes she is pale and inhumanly beautiful also Bridget. She is so energetic. She loves to go shopping and play dress up with Emmett and Demetri. Bridget has long black hair and big brown eyes. She loves playing hide-n-go-seek with everyone. She is sporty. We give them blood because they are half vampire but they also eat food, sleep. They go human speed but they can go vampire speed. They have human strength. Everyone loves them. They aren't girly girls. Rosalie got her wish for a child. Rosalie and Emmett found a dying two month old baby in the forest when the girls were three weeks old. They brought him to Carlisle and he helped the baby. The parents were mauled by a bear. They named him Ryan Ethan. He is 5 and two months. He has brown hair and green eyes. The girls and Ryan love to play. We think that Bridget and Ryan are meant for each other. The Cullens and I are close again. Even Edward and I. I love him like a brother. Angela and Marcus are engaged. Charlie is still single but thinking of Gianna who finally got changed. Dean and I are out shopping for their birthday gifts. I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I looked and it was Dean. "What?" I asked.

"Do you think Lilly would want a dress up set?" Dean asked.

"Let me see." I said while looking over his shoulder. It was a red little box and it came with Halloween costumes. "Yea she'll love it." I smiled at Dean. Dean smiled and picked up the box and carried it.

"Ok, so we got Lilly and Bridge the play room with all their new things that they don't know about. And we got Lilly a dress up set and Bridget a soccer uniform and ball." Dean said. I nodded. We added a room onto the castle for them for their stuff like; a dressing room for Lilly and a mini soccer field for Bridget.

"Let's get out of here." I said while walking to the checkout. The lady at the checkout was eyeing Dean. I turned and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean smiled and kissed me again. I turned back to the checkout and set the items there. The lady had her mouth open but quickly shut it. She scanned the dress up set and raised her eyebrows at us.

"Foreplay?" The lady said in a sultry voice. I growled under my breath. Dean noticed.

"No it's for our children. They are five years old." Dean said proudly. The lady was shocked. I smirked at her and handed her the black card. She gasped.

"A black card?" She said breathlessly.

"Yes. Why don't you have one or do you use Visa?" I laughed and took the bags and my card. I shoved the card into my back pocket. Dean and I got in my Ferrari. I sped out of the lot.

"I love you Isabella Marie Hunter." Dean smiled. I smiled back.

"I love you too. Our 7th anniversary is coming up soon." I smiled.

"Yes in a week. The night will be special." Dean winked slyly. I laughed. I pulled in front of the castle. I stepped out and Lilly came running towards me; Demetri's cloak flying behind her.

"Mommy!" Lilly screamed. I bent down and she hugged me. I hugged her back softly.

"Hi baby. Happy birthday." I smiled at her. "Why do you have Uncle Demetri's clothes on?" I asked.

"We were playing vampires!" Lilly smiled. I laughed.

"You were?" I questioned. Lilly nodded.

"I was saving the princess then I would suck her blood!" Lilly exclaimed. "Come see her!" Lilly pulled me inside. She ran toward their room. I ran after her. Inside the room tied to a chair in my wedding dress was Demetri. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach laughing.

"Shut up." Demetri snarled. I kept laughing.

"De-an you ha-ve to s-ee thi-s." I said through my laughs, It wasn't as funny as Emmett in Rosalie's red jumpsuit but it was close. Dean came in from our room and bursted out laughing.

"Shut it." Demetri snarled. "Lil can you untie me?" Demetri asked sweetly.

"No! I have to save you!" Lilly said. Demetri groaned. "Your suppose to be dead!" Demetri closed his eyes and let his tongue roll out of his mouth. I giggled. Lilly leaped onto her bed. "I'll save you fair maiden!" She cried. Then Lilly jumped onto Demetri's lap. She untied him and shook him awake.

"Mr. Vampire!" Demetri cried out. Lilly put her lips to his throat and 'drank his blood'. Demetri fell out of the chair with Lilly in his arms. I laughed.

"So Mommy did you like the show?" Lilly asked.

"Very good now give Uncle Demetri his clothes. And Demetri out of my wedding dress!" I yelled at Demetri. Lilly took off the cloak and threw it at Demetri.

"Don't make Mommy mad. She dangerous." Lilly giggled and hugged my legs. I laughed and glared at Demetri. He flew out of the room before I could cause pain. Lilly giggled. They know what we are but they don't really think much of it. I grabbed Dean's hand and walked with him to our room. Lilly followed.

"Sorry baby but you can't come in here. Why don't you find Aunt Rosalie and Ryan?" I said. Lilly nodded and skipped down the hall. They are just too cute! I laughed and Dean pulled me into our room. Dean walked forward. I backed up and my knees hit the bed and I fell on it. Dean was on me kissing me. I kissed back. Dean's tongue grazed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue met mine. I grazed my tongue over his razor sharp teeth. Dean moaned into my mouth. I shuddered and I felt a part of him harder. I smiled and nibbled his lip. I unbuttoned his shirt. Dean had his hands in my hair and mine in his. I parted my lips from his.

"I think we should stop or we won't come out for awhile." Dean breathed. I giggled and nodded. Dean got off me and buttoned his shirt up again and fixed his hair. I got up off the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled my skirt down since it had ridden upwards. I giggled. I grabbed the wrapping paper from the closet and wrapped the gifts at vampire speed. I threw them to Dean and we walked out of the room. We walked to the new 'living' room that we added. Dean set their presents with the others. Aro was sitting in a rocking chair looking tense.

"Master, what is wrong?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"You have a mission to go on next week." Aro said. "There is a vampire coven that is going to try and take out the Volturi. There is also another human mission." Aro sighed.

"Tell me about the human mission." I said.

"Well, a different coven of 12 has created a little army of humans. There are 50 humans that know about vampires. The Sinners will have to change them all. Then there is the coven of 30 vampires that is trying to take us out." Aro said clearly annoyed.

"I have taken out more still. They won't know what hit them when The Sinners come." I let a small smile place on my lips.

"Then Caine is coming sometime this year." Aro reminded me. I groaned. "Five years." Aro chuckled.

"Yes." Dean said.

"I must get everyone." I said. I turned and went to the door. "Get in here everyone! It's present time!" I yelled. Everyone came in here from different directions. "We all know who the birthday girls are and it's time for their gifts." I said.

"Yay!" Bridget yelled. "Can we start?" Bridget and Lilly were eyeing the table with the gifts. I nodded then moved out of the way fast. They pounced on the gifts. Wrapping paper was flying everywhere. There were courses of 'Thank you' and 'Awesome!' from the girls. Dean and I were catching presents they were throwing into their own piles. Everyone was laughing. The paper finally stopped and two five year old girls were going around the room hugging everyone. I laughed and hugged Dean.

"There is one more gift for the two of you to share." I said. They immediately turned to me.

"Tell us please!" Lilly pleaded. I laughed and walked out of the room; everyone following. I pointed to the door and they ran at it. They opened it and gasped. Then I was engulfed in a hug by them. "Thank you so much! This has been the best birthday ever!" Lilly cried. They pulled away from me.

"Alice; get them ready for their birthday dinner. Everyone else get ready." I said. Alice squealed and kissed my cheek then she took the girls into their room. Dean and I walked back to our room. I pulled on a halter black and beige dress that hangs right on my knees. I pulled on my black heels and my heart necklace. I grabbed my clutch and turned to look at Dean. He had on black slacks and a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone like I love. I growled and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door were everyone was changed and waiting. I looked at the girls. They had matching yellow sun dresses with flowers and a yellow shrug. They had on black shoes and yellow hats. I groaned. "Yellow?" I asked. Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes for the second time in two minutes.

"Let's go." Lilly said. I picked up Bridget and Dean picked up Lilly. Rosalie had Ryan in her arms. I smiled at her. She really was a great mom and Emmett a great dad. I walked out to the giant van we bought for 'family' outings. More like Aro made us buy. I set Bridget in her booster car seat and buckled her in next to Lilly and Ryan. I got in the back with Dean, Edward, and Emmett. I sat between Dean and Edward. For a normal person this would be awkward; having your husband and ex fiancée separated by your body. But for me; nothing is ever normal. Dean wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled at him. Edward made a gagging sound. I turned and glared at him but didn't cause pain.

"Shut up Edward. You know you and Ashley are crazed sex monkeys. You two are worse than Dean and I! Even Rosalie and Emmett! The whole city probably heard your moaning last night." I said at vampire speed to him. Ashley looked slightly flushed. Emmett's booming laugh filled the car.

"Nice one sis." Emmett laughed. Edward growled at me. I laughed. "About time Edward. The 115 year old virgin jokes where getting old." Emmett laughed.

"Mommy, what's a virgin?" Bridget asked. I fumbled with my fingers for a second before answering.

"A virgin is an innocent person." I said. Dean breathed out.

"So you're a virgin?" Bridget asked; confused. Everyone in the van bursted out laughing besides Dean, Lilly, Bridget, and I. "So Mommy is you and Daddy virgins?" Bridget tried again. Dean looked flushed if possible.

"What do I say?" I whispered at vampire speed to Dean.

"Tell her that we are." Dean whispered at vampire speed back.

"Uh yeah we are virgins honey." I said to Bridget.

"Tell the truth." Rosalie smirked. "You are not." I glared at her and she bit her lip and winced. I didn't use much force.

"Tell me!" Bridget whined.

"We are not virgins." Dean said.

"So you're not innocent. How do you lose your virgin thing?" Lilly asked. I slapped my forehead.

"I hate you Rose." I hissed at vampire speed.

"You eat a cherry." Felix smiled. I growled under my breath at him.

"Oh!" Lilly and Bridget said in unison.

"Is my Mommy and Daddy virgins?" Ryan asked. I bit back a laugh.

"No! They ate a lot of cherries. Especially Uncle Emmett." I said. Payback is a bitch. Emmett and Rosalie glared at me. I smiled innocently.

"Enough kids." Aro and Carlisle said in unison. We all shut up for the rest of the ride. I let out a breath when the restaurant came into view. Demetri parked and we all got out. The hostess was eyeing Edward and Dean. I growled at her as I handed Lilly to Dean and Bridget to Edward. I walked up to the hostess desk.

"Reservation for the Hunters." I said to the blonde American. We decided to make the reservations under my and Dean's last name. She was dazed for a moment.

"Yes Ms. Hunter, right this way." The lady said. I read her name tag. Kristy. Kristy walked down the hall and led us to a big table. "Your server will be out in a moment." Kristy said while walked away. I heard her giggling in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and sat down by Dean and Alice. The waitress came out. Her name was Lauren. Oh my god! It was Lauren Mallory! I looked at Edward. He had the same expression.

"Hello I am Lauren and I will be your server. Is there anything I can get you to drink?" Lauren said while looking at her notepad. Then she looked up and gasped. "The Cullens? Bella? Angela? Chief Swan? Is that really you?" Lauren said amazed. I groaned.

"Yes." I said.

"Wow little miss Bella. I'll have to talk to you all after dinner. My boss chews me out. What can I get you?" Lauren said quickly.

"Water." I said.

"Me too." Dean said.

"Water." Alice said. "Yea _**no matter **_what happens we _**have **_to talk." Alice added.

"Water." Jasper said.

"Water." Caius said.

"Water." Rosalie ordered.

"Water." Esme said.

"Water." Carlisle said.

"Water." Ashley said.

"Water." Edward shrugged. What is this! The water game?

"Water." Lola said nicely.

"Water." Aro said.

"Water." Verna ordered.

"Water." Fern said.

"Water." Gianna said.

"Water." Thorn said.

"Water." Jane all but hissed.

"Water." Demetri and Felix said in unison.

"I guess I'll take water." Heidi said.

"Water." Marcus said.

"Water." Alec said.

"Water." Angela said.

"Water." Charlie said.

"Margarita." Emmett said but Rosalie hit the back of his head. "Water."

"What can I get you three?" Lauren asked while scribbling furiously on her notepad.

"Sprite." Lilly said.

"Iced tea." Bridget said.

"I take what Bridget has. Iced tea." Ryan smiled at Bridget. Lauren scribbled furiously.

"I'll be right out with that Tiger." Lauren said while looking at Dean. I growled and she walked away; shaking her hips more than needed.

"Wow. I didn't see this." Alice smiled. I groaned.

"The chat we have should be fun." Rosalie groaned. I nodded my head at that.

"You don't like that lady much?" Lilly asked.

"We have to talk to her but we don't like her." Alice said.

"Oh." Lilly said. Lauren walked back with all the drinks her eyes fixed on Dean. She got close to the table. I saw Bridget's foot fly out at vampire speed and Lauren tripped over it and landed on ground; spilling the drinks.

"oops. Now can you get more?" Bridget said seriously. Everyone was laughing. Lauren quickly cleaned up and ran back into the kitchen. I looked on the ground were she fell and I saw a condom wrapped with her number on it. I got an idea. I picked it up quickly and pulled out a pen and wrote on it. I stuffed it in my purse.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"You'll see." I smiled. Lauren came back in a different outfit and carrying drinks.

"Sorry about that. I guess I had a 'Bella moment'. Here are your drinks." Lauren said and she passed the drinks out. "What can I get you to eat?"

"The adult's aren't hungry but the kids are." Aro said. Lauren nodded and faced the kids.

"Mommy, I want this." Ryan said while pointing at something on the menu. Rosalie leaned over and read it. Lauren watched with wide eyes. Lilly and Bridget can read some words in English only.

"He'll have the Pollo Ripieno." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie wow you have a child?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. He's mine and Emmett's." Rosalie smiled a fake smile at Lauren.

"And what can I get you two?" Lauren asked Lilly and Bridget.

"I want this." Lilly said while circling something with her crayon and handing it to Lauren. Lauren wrote it down.

"I want this." Bridget copied Lilly and Lauren wrote it down.

"I'll be back with it soon." Lauren walked off but not before winking at Dean. I groaned and hit my head on the table. Dean laughed. I looked at him and sat up again.

"I can't believe her." I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't looked aged but she is human. How?" Carlisle mused.

"There is a thing called Botox." Jasper laughed. I nodded.

"Who is she?" Thorn asked. Oh yeah! I forgot that they don't know.

"A real blonde we went to school with. Very annoying and snobby, stuck up, and loves to look at herself. Also a slut." I added the slut part at the end in vampire speed. Thorn nodded as did the rest of The Volturi.

"Sounds like Rosalie." Demetri said. I laughed. Rosalie hissed at him. Demetri looked down.

"Dude, not cool." Dean said. I looked at him. "But funny." He whispered very softly to me that I almost did not catch it. I giggled. Lauren came walking back with the kid's food. She reeked of mint lip gloss. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Here is your food." Lauren said while she put that plates down in front of the children.

"No shit, Sherlock." Felix muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Enjoy." Lauren said. Alice started giggling. Lauren turned back and walked up to Felix. "If I'm Sherlock then I can find you magnifying glass." Lauren tried being seductive.

"I rather have Britney Spears." Felix said. Lauren walked off into the kitchen. Emmett bumped Felix's fist with his own. I laughed with Thorn.

"Who is Sherlock?" Ryan asked.

"A detective son." Emmett said. Ryan nodded and popped another piece of chicken in his mouth. I looked at Lillian and Bridget and they were eating quickly. Oh yeah! I completely forgot. I stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

"Lauren?" I asked.

"She's in the bath-Bella?" A voice I knew too well said. Mike. What the hell! Did everyone from high school move to Italy?

"Mike." I said.

"Wow Bella, you look good." I heard Dean Growl. I smirked.

"Thanks."

"So you going to the reunion in a few weeks?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, probably."

"You haven't changed much Bella besides your eyes." Mike said.

"Not really. Italy has been good for me. My eyes changed colors because the surgery I had went wrong and hit the color nerve and changed them." I lied. There was no color nerve. But Mike believes anything I say.

"Oh, can you still see?" Mike asked. How stupid was he. I walked over here and I knew who he was. "Oh stupid question." Lauren decided to make her appearance then.

"What can I get you Bella?" Lauren asked.

"Oh it's the twins birthday. Can I get a chocolate cake?" I asked.

"Sure." Lauren walked back and put the order in.

"I am going back. See you at the reunion." I said and I walked off. I sat back down at the table. "Did you know there was a reunion?" I asked.

"No but we should go." Emmett said.

"I am." I said.

"I am." Alice said.

"I'm done." Lilly said. I reached over and took their plates and stacked them in the middle of the table. Lauren walked over with other employees carrying the cake. Lauren set the cake on the table in front of Lilly and Bridget. Then they started to sing.

"I don't know what I've been told!" They all sang in unison. "But someone here is growing old!" They have no clue. "Bad news is we sing off key!" yes they do. "Good news is your cake is free." Yes! "Happy." Lauren looked at Dean. "Birthday to you too! Whoo!" Everyone sang then left besides Lauren and Mike.

"So, who are the birthday kids?" Mike asked. I pointed to Lilly and Bridget who were digging into the chocolate cake. I was planning on when we talk outside or something to drop the bomb that I'm married. They have no clue. Lilly and Bridget had chocolate all over there faces. "Bells, you look good. So maybe you want to go out?" Mike asked.

"Sorry Mike but no." I said. Dean stared at me and I mouthed 'Surprising them.' Dean nodded. "So, why don't we clean the girls up and we can all go outside and talk?" I suggested. Lauren and Mike nodded. Thorn and I picked up the girls and took them to the bathroom while Dean and Aro paid. We walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing Bella?" Thorn asked.

"Surprising them with kids and a husband. Mike has a crush on me." I said. Thorn smiled and we did our handshake. I picked Lilly up and walked outside were everyone was at. I let Lilly, Bridget, and Ryan go play on the swing set on the grass.

"So Bella, how have you been in the past 12 years? You don't look different. Botox?" Lauren asked.

"I have been good Lauren. You can call it Botox. Did you get it also?" I smiled at her.

"Probably." Mike muttered. Charlie was hiding in the car. "So I heard Rosalie has a kid. What's the name?"

"Ryan." Rosalie said.

"Nice." Lauren said. "So Angela, what are you doing here?"

"I live here with my fiancée." Angela said while grabbing Marcus's hand. He smiled at her. I looked over and saw Bridget, Lilly, and Ryan running towards us. Ryan ran into Rosalie's legs. I bent down and held my arms open.

"Mommy!" Lilly and Bridget yelled in unison as they hugged me. Lauren and Mike's eyes nearly came out of there heads.

"Hi girls. What happened?" I asked.

"I saw a dog and got scared." Ryan intercepted. I nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't let a doggy hurt you." I said. They nodded.

"Bella, Edward, congratulations on the kids." Lauren was the first to speak. Edward and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Lauren asked. "I heard Bella left but Edward went after her. So you obviously made up." Lauren said.

"Lauren, Edward's not the father." I chuckled at Mike's relived expression. "Dean is." I said. "You know. The guy you have been making not so subtle lusty looks at." I added. "Here's the ring." I smiled as I showed them my ring. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Eww! PDA!" Ryan yelled. God! He was just like Emmett.

"Wow." Mike muttered as I pulled my hand back.

"Wow is right. We better go." I said and we all turned around. I stopped and pulled out the condom I wrote on. I handed it to Lauren. "I believe this is yours." I smirked at her blush and picked up Lilly. I walked to the van. I buckled Lilly up and climbed in back with Dean, Edward, and now Ashley. Edward held Ashley in his lap and kissed her neck. They were such a sweet couple.

"What did you write on it?" Emmett asked. I chuckled.

"I wrote. 'What? Afraid to get yourself pregnant with your friend?" I said editing out the words for the children's ears. Everyone in the van laughed. Emmett's fist met mine.

"Nice." Emmett laughed. I nodded. Demetri pulled up at the house. Dean and I carried the girls inside. We put them to bed since they were asleep. We walked to our room and lay in bed.

"I love you." I whispered to Dean.

"I love you too." Dean smiled then he kissed me. Tonight was perfect.

**Review!**


	4. Missions and Cynthia

I was sitting in the meeting room with The Volturi and Sinners

I was sitting in the meeting room with The Volturi and Sinners. "So, which mission should we go on first?" I asked.

"I think we should take out the vampire coven of 30 first." Thorn said. Fern and Verna nodded.

"I think so also." Ashley said. "Vampire will be very fun to do first."

"What about the girls?" Dean asked.

"Well, Dean, you aren't really a Sinner so you'll stay behind with them." I said.

"I won't let you risk your life." Dean protested.

"Dean, I promise I will be alright. I need to do my job." I said softly. Dean sighed in defeat. "Girls, lets get ready." I said. The Sinners nodded and we left to get ready. I pulled on my black belted halter jumpsuit shorts and my black stilettos boots. I pulled my hair into a curly pony tail. I grabbed my cloak and pulled it over my head. I walked out of the closet. Dean was waiting for me.

"Be careful." Dean whispered as he pulled me tightly to his chest. I hugged him back. "I love you." Dean kissed my lips before letting me walk out the door.

"Mommy!" Bridget yelled. I turned and my girls were running at me. I bent down and pulled them into a hug. "Where are you going?"

"I have a job trip. I will be gone for a few days honey. I will miss you two. I love you." I said before getting up.

"Bye Mommy, we love you too." The girls said in unison. I smiled and walked in the throne room where the Sinners waited.

"Let's go." I smiled and made the mist appear. Soon we were in Biloxi, Mississippi. We stood in front of a very large house. I knocked on the door and a petite pixie like female vampire answered.

"What! The Volturi. Battle mode!" The pixie girl yelled. Soon we were surrounded by 29 newborn vampires and one not newborn. I glanced at Thorn and she nodded slightly.

"We have not come to fight yet. Why are you trying to take down the Volturi?" I asked keeping my calmly dangerous voice known.

"Because the Volturi stole my sister!" The pixie girl yelled. Maybe Alice? No it couldn't be.

"Who is your sister?" I asked. But if it is; then we would have to kill her or maybe they would surrender.

"Mary Alice Brandon." The pixie girl said.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Cynthia Brandon. I was changed soon after my sister's disappearance and I was told a few weeks ago the Volturi has her." Cynthia said.

"Alice is a friend of mine. I used to date her adopted brother. She is not being held prisoner, she chose to live there with her family." I said. Cynthia got a guilty look. "I can take you to her but I will have to kill the newborns first." I said. Cynthia nodded and stepped back towards the house. "Pack some clothes. Alice loves to shop." I said. Cynthia ran inside and packed.

"Ready?" Thorn asked with a smile. I nodded and she tore down the force field. I glared at all of them and they fell to the ground. Thorn took a liter out and burned the all. I smiled. This job is too easy. Cynthia was back outside with a small suitcase. She dropped it and gave me a hug. She was definitely related to Alice. I pried her off me. I made the mist appear and we were back in the Volturi castle.

"Oh Alice!" I yelled. Alice was at my side in an instant.

"What Bella? I was playing with Lilly and Bridget." Alice asked. Then she looked at Cynthia. "Who is she." Cynthia looked hurt.

"Don't worry it's not personal. Alice cannot remember much about her human life." I whispered to Cynthia. "Alice, this is your younger sister Cynthia Brandon. You remember from your family?" I asked. Cynthia and Alice were suddenly hugging and dry sobbing. "Well, we better go do the human case." I made the black mist appear and we were in Springfield, Illinois. I caught the scent of human blood while passing by a tree.

"This way." Fern said. I nodded and we ran off towards the scent. We came to a halt when the 12 vampires surrounded the army of 50 humans. I stepped forward.

"Hello, I am Isabella of the Sinners. We have come on account those 50 humans know about our kind. That is a problem. You either change them all, kill them, or we'll do it for you." I said in a calm but dangerous voice.

"Nope. Not happening." One of the vampires said then he threw a steak at me. I ducked under it swiftly.

"Girls, you know what to do. Thorn give me one around myself and the humans." I said. Thorn nodded and suddenly I was in a force filed. I walked toward the humans and people kept trying to knock me down but would hurt themselves. I walked through the human's force field. "Thorn, make it grounded. Nobody can move out of it." I felt the force field become harder. I grabbed the closest human and bit down in their neck, wrists, and ankles. I did that to all 50 of them. Soon there were many screams from 50 people. Thorn made the force field sound proof. I stepped out of it and left them inside.

"Can we kill them yet?" Lola snarled at a blonde vampire. I nodded.

"Have your fun." I laughed as the Sinner's attacked the vampires. Soon after 5 minutes there was a big fire started. I pulled out my cell phone and called Aro. "Hello Aro, I changed all 50 humans. What will I do with the newborns?" I asked.

"Transport them back here and put them in the newborn cellar till they can get some control." Aro said.

"Alright. Goodbye Aro." I hung up the phone. I made the black mist transport us all back. I transported the newborns into the cellar. I walked into the throne room where Aro was seated at his throne. "Master." I greeted him.

"Ah, Bella. I see everything went well?" Aro asked. I nodded. "Very good. Emmett and Jasper are playing dress up with the girls." I laughed and went to find my husband. I walked in our room and saw Dean lying on the couch.

"Bella." Dean breathed. He motioned for me to sit with him. I smiled and walked over. I pressed myself against his chest. "I am so glad your alright." Dean whispered in my hair. My cell phone started to buzz. I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Bella, it's just Aro. I called to tell you that Caine will not be here for another 10 years. Goodbye for now." Aro said. I sighed and hung up the phone.

"Caine is waiting 10 years to visit." I whispered to Dean. Dean held me tightly to his chest.

"That's good. It gives the girls more defenses."

"No way is he laying a hand on my baby girls." I hissed. Dean nodded and I molded into his arms. In peace and tranquil.


	5. The inevitable has happened

It's really hard to believe that Bridget and Lilly are fifteen years old

It's really hard to believe that Bridget and Lilly are fifteen years old. It seems like it was just yesterday that they turned five. Lilly has long brown wavy hair that reaches her mid back and she has her wide golden eyes. Somehow their eyes changed to gold and black like ours. She is average height for a 15 year old. Bridget has shoulder length black hair, big wide innocent gold eyes, she is average height also. Ryan has dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He is strong for his age and is tall. He is fast but still human. He can see vampire movements. Rosalie and Emmett asked him if he wanted to be changed and he said yes but by Bridget when she is changed into a full vampire. I will change Bridget and Lilly into full vampires. They have very little venom but it's still there, that's how we hunt. Lilly and Bridget are pale like me and they are cold. They know that they are half vampire. They can run fast but not as fast as a full vampire. They are strong also. They must be careful going to school. They also hate human blood. They drink and eat human food and they drink animals. Alice and her sister are really happy. I want to rip my ears off when I am in the same room. Two hyper balls of energy plus a love of shopping equals BAD! "Lilly! Bridget! Get ready for school!" I yelled in their room. I heard a muffled 'five minutes.' "Nope! Get up!" I yelled. Esme was making them breakfast. I waited three minutes and rolled my eyes. I ran into their room and flipped on the lights.

"Mom!" Bridget yelled.

"Up. Now." I said. Lilly tried to smother herself with a pillow.

"No." Bridget grunted.

"You don't want to be late for your first day of eighth grade. Get up or I'll call Uncle Emmett in here." I threatened. They both shot straight up in their beds. "Get ready." I smirked at them and left the room.

"Stupid non-sleeping vampires." Lilly grumbled. I laughed.

"Heard that!" I yelled. I walked into Dean's and I's room. Dean was in the shower. I walked to the closet and pulled on my red frill vest top, black skinny jeans, my black high heels, and my devil heart necklace. I pulled my hair into a long curled pony tail. I pulled on my cloak and walked to the girl's room. Bridget had on long sleeve navy blue top, dark wash jeans, black converse, and her pinstripe black backpack. Her hair was in a bun thanks to Alice. Lilly had on burgundy long sleeved top, dark jeans, DC shoes, and her white backpack. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"What's with your cloak?" Bridget asked.

"It's for my job. You know that almost everyone here wears one." I chided.

"What is your job?" Lilly asked. I wasn't about to tell them that I am an assassin. No way.

"A helper to grandfather Aro and a leader." I said. They nodded. Dean came bounding down the hall gracefully.

"There are my three beautiful girls!" Dean exclaimed and pulled us into a huge hug,

"Dean, unlike me, they need to breathe." I smirked as he dropped us. I landed on my feet, the girls, were not so fortunate. They landed on their bums.

"Dad!" They yelled in unison. Dean and I laughed and helped them up.

"Just give us a ride to school please." Lilly said while straightening out her shirt. Dean nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Bye girls. Have fun and be safe." Ryan ran to catch up to them. I kissed their cheeks and watched them leave. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Heidi. "Hi Hide." I smiled at her.

"Bella, Master Aro needs to see you ASAP!" Heidi was frantic. This could only mean Caine. I ran at neck breaking speed to the throne room. I opened the door and stepped inside the room.

"Master, you called?" I asked. Aro smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"Caine will be here tonight." Aro said. I felt my eyes turn black. "He will observe only for now. He is bringing his mate, Melanie. So be prepared." Aro said. I nodded and glided out of the room. I ran into Demetri while turning a corner. The impact sounded like boulders crashing together.

"Where's the fire?" Demetri asked, amused.

"Caine will be here tonight. I am preparing the girls rooms to be locked even for vampires and I have to only key." I said as I walked swiftly passed him. I put the lock on the door and stuffed the key in my bra. Trusted hiding place. Dean was back. I ran to him.

"What is wrong Bells?" Dean asked while sweeping me up bridal style.

"Caine will be here tonight." I said.

"We will need to prepare." Dean said darkly. I nodded and we went to prepared everything.

**Bridget POV**

Dad dropped us off at our private school. It only has 150 people. Now 153. It was really cool living in Italy. Lil and I walked to the office. "So, what do you think will happen this year?" Lilly asked me. The thing is, something happens to us every school year. Whether it good or bad it happens.

"Probably some teacher falling for our beauty." I muttered to her. I opened the door and we stepped inside. The office was dimly lit; the walls are a pasty beige color. It's warmer in here but I don't mind. Lilly stepped up to the front desk. I followed suede.

"Hello, we are Lillian and Bridget Hunter, and Ryan Hale, we are new here." Lilly said in a formal tone. The lady behind the desk was dazed for a minute but she got over it quickly.

"Um, yes, are you expecting gift baskets?" The lady asked in a sneering tone. I glared at her. Lilly knew what I was doing without even looking at me. She put her hand on my arm. Ryan grabbed my hand. Oh my! I love it when his warm skin touches my hard marble skin. I love him but I don't know how to admit it to him. I have loved him since we were five years old.

"No, we are actually expecting our schedules. What do you think? A monkey? Yeah right, don't take us for stupid. And we better have at least 6 of our classes together." Lilly threatened the lady. The lady cringed but nodded and handed us our schedules.

"Thank you, Mrs. Leko." I smiled fatly at her and we walked out the door.

"Ciao." Lilly called.

"Gosh, she's a real snob." I said.

"You know it. What's your first class?" Lilly asked.

"Literature. You?"

"Same." Lilly shrugged. I laughed. "What about you Ry?"

"I have all classes with Bridget." Ryan smiled. For a human he was very pale and good looking. If I didn't know better I would say he's a vampire. I wonder if he feels the same way about me as I do him. Ryan was the perfect human. Always kind and sweet, romantic, strong, protective, a gentleman, caring, but daring.

"Why does you mom wear a cloak?" Ryan asked in his smooth southern drawl. I loved his southern accent so much. His parents were born in Austin, Texas, his parents moved to Italy when he was 1 month old. Later when the parents were hunting a bear mauled them and hurt Ryan. Ryan has a scar the runs from his throat to his chest from when he was mauled.

"For her job." I shrugged.

"What does she do anyway?" Ryan asked.

"She grandfather Aro's helper and some kind of leader. I think Aunt Thorn works for her along with some others." Lilly mused. I nodded.

"I seriously wonder what she does. She is always going around places of the world." Ryan said.

"She'll never tell. We have tried so hard to crack that dang vampire." I muttered. Ryan laughed loudly. I loved that sound. It was like a piano and guitar strumming together in sync. I would never let him know that though.

"What room is Lit in?" Lilly asked. I checked my schedule.

"Uh, it's in room 124." I said. Lilly nodded and we all walked to class. There were desks of three. We sat in the back.

"I see we have three new students. I am Miss. Willis. Please come up and introduce yourselves. Tell us one thing about you." The teacher said. One thing about us. I am a half vampire. I don't think that will go over to well. I sighed and reluctantly got up. Ryan and Lilly followed suede. We stepped up in front of the class of 30 humans. Lilly went first.

"I am Lillian Hunter and I like bears." Lilly said. I elbowed her why the class stared at us.

"I am Ryan Hale and I am not available." Ryan said. I cocked an eyebrow at him but he mouth 'later.'

"I am Bridget Hunter and I live with crazy, sadistic, people in my mansion." I muttered.

"Uh, thank you. Y-you ma-y-y sit n-now." Miss. Willis stuttered at our beauty. Lilly and I had lost our original eye color; it is now a molten gold.

"Thank you Miss. Willis." I showed my white teeth to her in a smile and walked to the back of the room; leaving a dazzled Miss. Willis behind. Ryan and Lilly shook with silent laughter.

"Ok class, we are watching a movie." The class cheered. "Take notes on what you observe. I can't say much about the movie without giving it away but here is what I can say. An inevitable romance between two soul mates. The movie is called 'Twilight.'" Miss. Willis said. Mom had once said they had a movie sort of like her and Edward's love at a time. I wonder if this is it. "There is also a sequel that we'll be watching." The class cheered again.

"I wonder if this is about mom and Uncle Edward." Lilly muttered to me at vampire speed. I shrugged. Miss. Willis started the movie.

"I wonder why we are watching a movie in literature" I whispered. Lilly shrugged. The movie was about a vampire who falls in love with a human girl. The main characters are Edwin and Belle. It's tells about their love. I will have to steal this from her and show mom.

"Now will someone come up and read their notes?" Miss. Willis asked. A boy with sandy hair and oddly colored yellow eyes raised his hand. He had milky white skin. Is he a vampire? Lilly was gone into a fantasy while looking at the boy. She obviously likes him. "Yes Blaze. Please come up and share." Miss. Willis smiled softly. Lilly kept her eyes on Blaze's back the whole time. I nudged her shoulder. Lilly shook her head and snapped out of it.

"He is hot. I like his eyes. I wonder if he is a v-"I covered her mouth. Blaze seemed to smirk. It was then that I sniffed the air. Vampire. Blaze was a vampire.

"I observed that the characters have to battle everyday things to stay together and that their love can win above all others." A smooth, milky voice rang around the room. Lilly was gone again. I shook her and she fell out of her seat. I laughed. Never heard of anything with vampire in it falling out of it's seat. Ryan laughed also. Suddenly Blaze was by her and helping her up.

"Thanks." Lilly muttered. If she was able to blush she would be.

"Talk to me after class Lillian." Blaze smiled and sat in his chair. The class passed by quickly. The whole morning passed by quickly. I was now at a lunch table in the far corner of the cafeteria with Ryan and Lilly. We bought lunch and sat down at the table. I smiled at Ryan as he ate an apple. That was one of my many nicknames. He started calling me Apple after all I would eat was apples. It was very humorous.

"So, now the apple turns?" I questioned. Ryan smirked and handed me the apple. I bit down into it and ate the piece in my mouth. I handed it back to Ryan. I smirked at him.

"Never changing Apple." Ryan smiled and bit down into the apple again. I laughed. I noticed that someone else was with us. I looked and saw Blaze sitting by Lilly. For some reason I just didn't trust this Blaze guy.

"Oh, hey Blaze." I said. Blaze directed his eyes to me and nodded.

"Likewise Bridget. So, I am a lone vamp. What's your coven like?" Blaze turned back to Lilly. I just could not bring myself to trust him.

"We are living in The Volturi headquarters. Our mother is a leader there." Lilly said like it was no big deal.

"Wow the big V. Interesting. Maybe I shall come by sometime. Here is my number." Blaze gave her a small sheet of paper and left. Something about him just felt unsafe and unnatural.

"Cool." Lilly called after him. Then she turned to us. "Isn't he dreamy?"

"Yeah Lil, like a chocolate cover midget. Get over yourself." I sneered. Lilly glared at me and I glared back.

"Well, why don't you finally admit that you love Ryan?" Lilly asked bluntly. I kicked her hard under the table. Ryan was blushing a deep scarlet color. "Well, why not now?" I kicked her chair and she fell back.

"Leave." I hissed at her. Lilly smirked but left. I turned to face Ryan.

"Is what she said true? You love me?" Ryan asked. I breathed in his heavenly scent.

"Yes Ry, I have known I loved you since we were five. I love you." I said confidently.

"I love you too Bridget." I gasped. He really loved me. I looked into his bright green eyes and saw love. "And I always will." He lifted his hand to caress my cheek. Lilly decided to show up then.

"It has finally happened!" Lilly threw her hands up. "The whole family knew this would happen." Ryan was a light pink now. I laughed.

"Yes, it has finally happened." I smiled lovingly at Ryan.

"Carlisle! You make me sick!" Lilly exclaimed. Ryan and I laughed. Lunch ended quickly. We spent the rest of the school day in boredom. Ryan, Lilly, and I walked out to the parking lot. I spotted Mom's Ferrari. I grabbed there arms and dragged them towards it. I hopped in the passenger seat. It was Uncle Edward who picked us up. "Hi Uncle Eddy." Lilly said cheerily from the backseat. "It has finally happened! The inevitable has happened!" Lilly shouted.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Uncle Edward asked.

"Them!" Lilly pointed to us.

"It's happened? They admitted they love each other?" Uncle Edward gasped. I nodded proudly. "Wait till your mom hears! We all knew it would happen." Uncle Edward smiled crookedly.

"Well, we watched a movie called Twilight and I stole it from the teacher. It's about a human and vampire in love. There is also a yellow eyed vampire at our school that Lilly is in love with." I smirked at the end.

"Wow." Uncle Edward muttered. We pulled up at our castle like home. Lilly ran inside screaming 'It's happened! It's happened!' The whole way. Uncle Edward, Ryan, and I followed behind her. I walked to Lilly and my room and threw my backpack in there. I was suddenly pinned against the wall by a cloaked figure with dark brown hair.

"Where have you been?" It snarled. I could recognized the voice as my mothers.


	6. Overreacted

Br POV

Br POV

"_Where have you been?" It snarled. I could recognized the voice as my mothers._

I was scared out of my mind. Why is my mom attacking me? "Where have you been?" My mom said, her voice slightly calmer.

"I-I w-was a-at s-chool, we j-just g-got home." I stuttered out. I was truly terrified. Then I was in her tight hug. "Mom can't breathe." Mom loosened her grip on me but didn't let go.

"I am sorry Bridget. I overreacted. Caine will be here tonight and I know he has tricks. I am sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just worried." Mom said as she hugged me. I nodded against her chest.

"It's happened!" Lilly sang loudly while she skipped towards us. "The inevitable has happened Mom!" Lilly exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked, confused.

"Bridget and Ryan are together! They admitted their love thanks to me!" Lilly sang.

"Lillian, are you alright? You've been hanging around Aunt Alice and Aunt Cynthia too much. You're not usually like this. Are you alright?" Mom asked concerned. I got a mischievous smile on my face.

"Actually Mom, Lilly is in love with a certain yellow eyed vampire at school. He gave her his number." I said in a sing-song voice. Lilly gave me her look that I could make out as 'You bitch.' I smirked.

"So, the vampires name is?" Mom asked.

"Blaze. I don't know his last name but I think it starts with an S or C." Lilly shrugged.

"You girls know what you're getting into right? If I find out that you have had sex with either one of them your heads will be mine." If I could blush my cheeks would be a scarlet red right now.

"Mom! That's embarrassing! We don't have to have that talk right now do we? Your so embarrassing!" Lilly exclaimed.

"That's my job. I won't embarrass you, promise. You dad will give you the talk." Mom smirked and walked away with her black cloak following behind her. I saw a pale fist flying towards my cheek. I swiftly ducked under it.

"Thanks douche, you missed." I sneered.

"Whatever hoe." Lilly barked. We glared at each other but then broke out laughing. "I am going to sing to Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose now about Ryan and you." Lilly said and she ran at vampire speed towards their room. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I walked around the castle. I could faintly hear grandfather Aro and Mom talking. I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"Yes Master?" Mom asked.

"Ah, Bella, after Caine leaves The Sinners have another mission to go on. Apparently a vampire exposed us to humans now we must kill the humans and the vampire that exposed us. Caine will leave after two weeks." Grandfather Aro said.

"Yes Lord Aro. The missions are getting old." I could almost hear my Mom shrug. I gasped. Suddenly the door was open and I fell to the floor. "How much did you hear?" Mom asked.

"All of it. Mom, you're a killer?" I asked.

Bella POV

"All of it. Mom, you're a killer?" Bridget asked. My eyes went wide.

"Well, I suppose. It's my job. Humans are not suppose to know about vampires. I either change or kill the humans if they find out. Thorn, Verna, Fern, Lola, and Ashley are apart of my league called The Sinners. We help the Volturi when need be." I said softly. Bridget's eyes were wide but then they went back to there normal size.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bridget asked.

"Well, I didn't think it would go over to well if you knew I was an assassin. I am sorry." I said.

"What about this Caine guy?" Bridget asked.

"Caine was the first vampire ever. He is interested in you and your sister. He has been for the past 15 years of your lives. I will keep you safe. Don't worry. Tell your sister this." I said. Bridget gave me a small hug and ran to find Lillian. I sighed and closed my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Children are so full of curiosity and wonder." A velvet voice said for beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing next to me.

"I didn't want them to find out about my job." I said.

"Why not? You do nothing bad. You help the entire vampire race." Edward said.

"I didn't know how they would take it. I mean, it's not everyday that a normal person finds out that their mother is an assassin." I said.

"Well, she took it well. She's thinking that it's cool that you help people." Edward said.

"I guess." I shrugged and slid down to the floor. Edward followed. "And with Caine coming. I am worried for them. It's not like me to be worried. I just want to keep them safe. I know Caine has some kind of trick up his sleeve." I banged my head against the wall. I felt Edward cup the back of my head and pull it away from the wall. He let go.

"It will be alright Bella. You handle everything very good. You handled being chased by a psychotic vampire, being nearly killed, having your brother try and take a bite out of you, my leaving, being around wolves, being confronted by Laurent, going to Italy to save me, killing Victoria, being raped by your best friend, nearly being killed, being changed into a vampire, leaving your family, joining the Volturi, going and doing your job everyday. Bella, I am proud of you and I look up to you. You handled all of that so well. You're the bravest person I will ever meet." Edward smiled crookedly at me. I laughed.

"That's a hefty list there." I smiled. "I guess your right."

"I am most of the time." Edward smiled.

"Oh shut it you masochist vampire." I hit his arm playfully. Edward laughed.

"Your right. And you know what? Bridget told me that they watched a movie about a vampire and human falling in love. I think the main characters are Edwin and Belle." Edward smirked.

"No." I gasped. "They watched that movie!" I shouted. Edward nodded and chuckled. He got up and helped me up. "Thanks Eddy." I smirked and ran away.

"Bell-auh!" Edward yelled. I laughed and slowed down. I walked to the girls room and went inside. Ryan, Bridget, and Lilly were sitting on the floor talking.

"Hey kids." I said.

"So, Aunt Bella, you're an assassin?" Ryan asked. I sighed but nodded. "Cool!" I laughed.

"So, when is this dog dude supposed to be here?" Lilly asked.

"Dog?" I asked.

"Caine. It could be transformed into Canine. Get it?" Lilly asked.

"Yea, I get it." Bridget said.

"He gets here tonight. He is a human drinker. So you're not allowed anywhere in this castle by yourselves. A vampire will always be with you. You will have a couple guards outside your locked door at all times. Do not, do you hear me, do not leave my side when you meet him." I said sharply. The three nodded. "Good."

"So, you trained Aunt Thorn, Aunt Verna, Aunt Ashley, Aunt Lola, and Aunt Fern to fight?" Lilly asked.

"Yep. I also taught them endurance. These are tracking bracelets. Put them on and leave them on. Got it?" I asked. They nodded. I handed them the tracking bracelets. "Be good." I left the room. I walked to Dean and my room and lay on the couch. I felt Dean slid behind me. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Hello Bella." Dean smiled and kissed my nose.

"Hi Deany." I kissed his nose. Dean smiled and crushed me to him. I giggled and leaned into his chest. "I gave them the rules." I said.

"Good." We lay there till 5 pm. The doorbell to the castle rang. Caine is here.


	7. Sick bastard

BPOV

BPOV.

I shot up quickly from the couch, knocking it over in the process. Dammit! How did I forget! I grabbed the two black spaghetti strap dresses and the suit and ran as fast as I could to the girl's room. I tossed them the clothes. "Put these on fast." I said. I ran back to Dean and my room and pulled on black dress myself. I had received special orders that all women in dresses and men in slacks or suits. Dean had on a suit. I ran back to the girls room and they had just stepped out with Ryan, all dressed.

"Why do we have to dress like this?" Lilly asked.

"It's orders. Now get by my sides and don't let go. Don't talk unless spoken directly too." I said. They nodded and stood by my sides, slightly behind me. Dean came up behind them. We walked to the throne room where everyone was supposed to be. I stepped in with everyone else behind me. Aro was seated. "Where is he?" I asked uneasily.

"Gianna is showing them here. Take a seat." I nodded and took a seat around the big table. The kids sat beside me. Alice, Charlie, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Thorn, Verna, Ashley, Lola, Fern, Alec, Jane, Heidi, Felix, Angela, Marcus, Caius, and Demetri entered and sat around the table.

"Right this way Master Mistier Solvent and Master Madam Solvent." I heard Gianna say from outside the door. The door opened slowly and Gianna stepped inside. Followed by a pasty pale skinned, orange haired, red eyes, tall, muscular, but yet somehow old male. Caine. Then followed by a long black haired, pasty paled skinned, red eyed, short, strong woman. Melanie. Aro stood immediately.

"Caine, my dear friend. Welcome to Volterra." Aro said, with a fake cheery smile on his face. The two embraced. Caine has the power to use anything against you like myself, and he can sense what you're planning and mood before you do.

"Aro, my friend. You haven't changed once." A rusty yet smooth voice rang out from Caine. "Surely you remember my mate Melanie."

"Yes of course. How could I forget such a pretty face?" Aro smiled. "Why don't you sit so I can introduce everyone?" Aro suggested. Caine nodded and they took a seat between Emmett and Alice. "This is my good friend Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, his children, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. Then this is my Volturi, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Marcus, Felix, and Heidi. Then these are my little friends, Charlie and Angela. Then these are My Sinners, Isabella, Dean, Thorn, Verna, Ashley, and Lolina. Then finally, these are the children, Bridget, Lillian, and Ryan." Aro directed a hand and all of us when he said our names. Ryan, Bridget, and Lilly grasped my arms and waist tightly.

"Who is the leader of The Sinners?" Caine asked in his rusted honey voice.

"Isabella." Aro replied smoothly.

"Then the four with children?"

"Isabella and Dean and Emmett and Rosalie." Aro said.

"Isabella, please come over here." Caine said. Aro swallowed heavily but remained calm. I stood and the children grabbed onto Dean instead. I gracefully walked over to Caine and curtsied. He was a royal. He is royal. He kissed my hand. I inwardly gagged. " I have waited fifteen years to meet your and your children. Bring them forward."

"Is it a necessity?" Dean asked. I glared at him and he yelped. "Never mind. Apologies Master Mistier Solvent." Dean said. I nodded slightly at him. I motioned the girls forward. They came nervously. I pulled them slightly behind me.

"What are your names?" Caine asked.

"Lillian Mae Hunter." Lilly said calmly but fear evident in her voice.

"Bridget Emalee Hunter." Bridget said, shaken with fear.

"Such beautiful names." Caine mused. "They have very strong smelling blood. They are only half correct?" Caine turned to me.

"Yes. You are correct." I said politely. Caine motioned the girls forward. I sighed but nodded. They stepped forward. Caine circled them. He gently lifted a lock of Bridget's hair and smelled it. I hissed under my breath.

"So delicious. I know better. They have minor venom in their blood so they are safe." I could almost here the unspoken _For now_. In his voice. "What about the snack?" Rosalie growled loudly. "Very protective. I see. Bring the boy forward." Caine said. Ryan came to him. I saw Caine's eyes go darker. I stepped in front of Ryan." Now, now, Isabella, let's not be hasty. Please step aside." I moved aside slightly. Caine stepped towards Ryan. He placed his nose on his throat. _Catch him! - Alice_. Alice thought to me. Hmm, I guess I got Edward's power also. I put my arms out and Ryan fell in them. Emmett was snarling furiously at Caine.

"Emmett." I hissed.

"Send the children off." Aro's voice was commanding. I nodded and sent them off with George and Will. George had a giant crush on me. I broke his heart by marring Dean but I could really care less. I sat back down in my seat tensely. George always said he would get me one way or another.

"So, I have an offer. Tomorrow night we all go to a vampire's dinner place beneath the city and there we chat some more." Caine said.

"Yes Caine." Aro said.

"Also, dress in renaissance outfits. I will be going to my room. Come along Melanie." Caine said. The two vampires left the room.

"Sick bastard." I muttered.

"It will be alright." Dean said in my ear. His cool breath sent chills down my spine.

"I am letting you know. There will be no sexual intercourse during Caine's stay." Aro said. Half of the room gasped.

"Why!" Emmett shouted.

"I will not be embarrassed by how loud my family is. If you need to do that then go outside or to a dance club." Aro said. I huffed but nodded. There was a ringing of a cell phone that got all our attention.


	8. Utterly mortifed for the rest of my life

There was a ringing of a cell phone that got all our attention

_There was a ringing of a cell phone that got all our attention._

It was Lilly's phone. I ran and answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Madam, is Lillian there? This is Blaze." A honey toned voice drifted across the receiver.

"One minute." I said. I ran to the twin's room. I pulled the key out and unlocked the door. "Lilly, it's Blaze." I tossed her the phone. She thanked me and I walked back to the throne room. I sat in my chair.

"Who was it?" Aro asked.

"A vampire named Blaze." I shrugged. Aro nodded. We are in for a long visit.

LILLY POV

"Hey Blaze." I said into my phone.

"Hey Lilly. How are you?" Blaze asked in honey voice.

"I am good. Caine is here. The man is weird." I shuddered.

"Well maybe I can make it up to you. Do you want to go to a meadow of mine?" Blaze asked.

"Sure, when?" I asked.

"At 5 ish?" He suggested.

"Sure, see you then." I smiled. "Bye." We hung up. I squealed.

"Date?" Bridget asked teasingly.

"Yes! I need to find Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie!" I yelled. I ran out of the room and to Aunt Alice's.

"What is it Lilly?" Aunt Alice asked.

"I need your help! And Aunt Rosalie's!" I yelled into the room. The door opened.

"With what?"

"I have a date with Blaze in two hours! I need to look gorgeous." I smiled.

"Aunt Alice to the rescue! Rose come on!" Aunt Alice yelled to Aunt Rosalie. Aunt Rosalie ran in the room. Aunt Alice dragged me in. I was sat in the chair of torture as my mom called it when she was human. They put a light brown eye shadow on my eyes, mascara, eyeliner, clear lip gloss, a light blush. Aunt Rosalie curled my long brown hair and pulled it into a curly pony tail. I stood and pulled on the black knit spaghetti strap dress, black wedges, black lace trim shrug, and my sparkly star necklace on that they told me to wear. I looked good. I hugged them both.

"Go find your purse. I think it's in the throne room." Aunt Rosalie said. I nodded. I have 10 minutes till he is supposed to be here. I walked quickly to the throne room. I opened the door and stepped inside. I grabbed my purse quickly.

"And where do you think your going?" Dad asked. Damn it! Busted!

"Uh, out." I shrugged nervously. Mom appeared next to Dad.

"Tell the truth." Mom used her power.

"On a date with Blaze." I covered my mouth.

"Not looking like that your not! Go change right now young lady!" Dad said sharply. Aunt Alice bursted into the room.

"She looks beautiful! Stop! He won't try anything right Lilly?" Aunt Alice to the rescue for real!

"Right, he won't. I will be caref-" I was cut off by the doorbell. Mom was gone before I could blink.

BELLA POV

I raced to the door. How could my daughter have a date and not tell me? I answered it and there stood with sandy colored hair, odd yellow eyes, milky white skin, and a bouquet of flowers. "You must be Blaze. I am Isabella, Lillian's mother. You may come inside." I said. His eyes were trustworthy.

"Thank you Mrs. Hunter." Blaze said as he came in. I led him soundlessly to the throne room. We walked inside.

"Blaze." Lilly breathed. Dean was tense. I read his mind. _Bella, I don't trust the kid. He looks to friendly and those beady yellow eyes. I thought back to him._

_Don't worry. I promise it will be fine. If anything happens, blame me._

Dean nodded stiffly. "Hello Lillian." Blaze handed her the flowers. I gave the motion to assume Volturi stance. Thorn, Verna, Fern, Lola, and Ashley all stood tensely. I nodded.

"Have a good night children. Be back by 10 pm." I said.

"Bye Mom, Dad!" Lilly called over her shoulder as they walked out of the castle.

"I don't trust the kid!" Dean exclaimed.

"I promise again, if anything happens blame me." I said softly. Dean calmed.

BLAZE POV.

The family seems tense. I must find out more about them. If I am to complete this mission that is. I must get her to trust me. That is my master will be happy about it. I led her to the meadow of mine. We sat on the ground.

"This is beautiful." Lilly said softly.

"It pales in comparison to you." I said back. Lilly looked as if she could blush.

"So tell me about your family." Lilly said.

"I live with my uncle. I have since I was four years old. I was changed when I was 16 and I have been sixteen since 1803. My uncle likes to collect cars. My real parents died in a murdering when I was 12. I was sent to live with my uncle and I have been with him since. My life is really not that interesting. More like very boring. Let's talk about your family." I gave her a smoldering smile. I could almost hear her gasp.

"I don't think your life is boring but whatever you want. Well, my Mom is an assassin. She leads a very powerful group called the Sinners. It consists of 5 other girls. She is very powerful. I know that she can use your power against you. My Dad is a guard for the Volturi. He is strong. My grandfather is very wise. My Mom is also protective. " Lilly shrugged. She gave me what I needed.

"How does your Mom's job work?" I asked with honest curiosity.

"Well I guess if someone threatens the Volturi they go into command and kill them. She has taken out covens of like 50 people alone." Impressive. Lilly is very beautiful and sweet. No think straight! You need to give the information to your master.

LILLY POV

I really think I am falling for Blaze. He is so understanding and caring. "I really like you Blaze." I said softly.

"I like you too Lilly." Blaze smoldered me with his eyes. I leaned in and so did he. Our lips connected and it was like electricity going throughout my entire body and connecting onto every nerve ending. I pulled away and gasped.

"Wow." I whispered. Blaze smiled and leaned in again. I met his lips with mine. They moved in perfect sync with each other. Blaze lied down in the grass, pulling me onto his chest. I smiled against his lips.

"You're beautiful. You know that right?" Blaze whispered. I swear I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

"Lilly, I like you a lot. Will you be my girlfriend?" Blaze asked.

"I'd love to." I said. Wow! He really liked me!

"I better get you home. Curfew is in ten minutes." Blaze said. He helped me up. We ran back to the castle holding hands. He stopped on the outside of the castle.

"Thank you. I have had a wonderful time." I smiled. Blaze gave me a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight. Sleep well beautiful." Blaze caressed my cheek and left. I walked into the castle in a daze.

"Lillian Mae." My mom snapped me out of my daze. I looked over and saw Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Cynthia, Aunt Thorn, and Aunt Verna standing with her. She motioned me over.

"Hi Mom." I smiled. It was probably a big goofy grin.

"How was the date?" Mom asked.

"Lovely." I smiled at the memory.

"Hold her head back." Mom said. Aunt Alice was holding my head back. Mom looked into my eyes.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

"You kissed." Mom stated simply. Aunt Alice released my head. I looked at the floor and shuffled my feet. "Your eyes have that dazed stare. It is only when someone like that kisses you." Mom stated again. "So did you kiss?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Lillian, do we need to have that talk?" Mom asked. What talk? Oh that! I didn't have that class. Oh no!

"They need it." Aunt Rosalie said. Mom nodded.

"DEAN!" Mom yelled. Dad was here in a second.

"Yes honey?" Dad asked.

"Get Bridget and Ryan. It's time for that talk." Mom said. I turned to run but Aunt Thorn grabbed me. Dad ran off and came back with them in his arms.

"Who should give it?" Aunt Verna asked.

"Aro." Mom and Aunt Rosalie said in unison. They dragged us to the throne room and tossed us in.

"Aro, can you give them the sex talk?" Mom asked. Grandfather Aro nodded. We sat down in chairs around the table. It took 2 hours. I was utterly mortified!

"I am scarred for all of eternity." I grumbled as I flopped on my bed.

"Me too." Bridget said. "Well goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." I fell asleep dreaming of Blaze.


	9. Prepare for hell

A sudden knock on the door got my attention. I opened it and Alec stood there. "What Alec?" I asked.

"Caine has requested your presences in the throne room." Alec said. I rolled my eyes and followed him down the dim hallways. I opened the door to the throne room and stepped inside. Aro, Caine, and Melanie stood around the table.

"Isabella." Caine breathed.

"Yes Mistier Solvent?" I asked.

"I have your outfits. For your daughters and yourself." Caine said.

"Thank you Mistier Solvent." I bowed and took the outfits. I hurried out of the room. It was already 5 pm and Lilly was still asleep. I tossed the clothes to Dean and stalked towards their room. I opened the door and went in. Lilly was sleeping peacefully. "Get up!" I yelled. Lilly grunted and turned over.

"No." Lilly grunted.

"By the way, you missed school." I said.

"Don't care." Lilly muttered.

"Oh also Blaze came by. I told him you were asleep and he was sad." Lilly flew straight up and fell off her bed.

"MOM!" Lilly yelled.

"He didn't come by. Its 5 pm. Get up. School was canceled today." Dean handed me her dress. "Put it on." It was a red dress with white lace. Bridget came in and I handed her the second dress. It looked the same. They changed and Dean and I walked back to our room. I pulled on my dress. It was a long sleeved red dress with a lace back and it went to my ankles.

"Caine has something more extravagant for tomorrow when we have a royal ball." Dean snorted. I groaned. We walked to the girl's room and they were waiting for us. Ryan had his arm around Bridget's waist. I smiled. We always knew they would be together someday.

"Let's go." I said. Dean and I ushered them to the castle entrance were everyone was waiting. "Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall." Caine smiled as the door was held open for him. Outside there was a long stretch limo. It was big enough for all of us. Everyone climbed in. The girls and Ryan sat between Emmett and me. Caius drove down the dim streets of Volterra. I noticed another figure in the car. The figure was sitting by Verna, shadows covered the face.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Blaze." Emmett said. "Your daughter invited him." I hissed at Lilly and she cowered in Blaze's side.

"I'm sorry mom but he is my boyfriend." Lilly said. I trust Blaze but she is rushing things.

"Since when!" Dean roared, echoing off the windows in the limo.

"Last night." Lilly shied away from Dean. I reached over Alice and forced Dean to look at me.

"Let's just give this a chance. If anything happens blame me. Alright Dean?" I asked. Dean sighed but nodded. I kissed his cheek and sat back in my seat. Caius stopped the car and we all got out. I lifted another lid and we all jumped down in it. The halls were lit by many colorful lights. Caine led us to a bouncer.

"Table for thirty-three. Reservations for Caine." Caine said. George and Will had come with us. The tall man nodded. He opened the door and showed us into the dim lit dinning area. Caine led us to the table with thirty-three seats. I sat by Dean. The waitress, which was a vampire, brought out blood drinks.

"What type of blood is this?" Aro asked his gold eyes harbored confusion.

"Don't worry Aro. I respect your wishes and it is animal blood." Caine smiled genuinely. Aro nodded and sipped out of his wine glass.

"What is the dress code for tomorrow's ball?" Will asked.

"Renaissance. A formal gown for the ladies and suits for the men." Caine smiled. "It will take place at the Vipiteno castle." Caine said. "Oh and Blaze, your invited." Dean hissed. I placed my hand on his knee and he stopped.

"Thank you." Blaze said to Caine.

"So Blaze, do you have a family?" I asked indifferently.

"I live with my uncle Geor-"Blaze made eye contact with George's glare. "Georgey. He likes cars." Blaze fixed his mistake. I was suspicious but I shoved the thought into the back of my mind. The rest of the night went by quickly and I found myself in my room with Dean on the couch and myself on the bed.

"Well Madam, would you like to go to the ball with me?" Dean faked a British accent. I giggled.

"It will be my honor." I smiled. Dean smiled and he pounced on me. I let out a gasp. His soft, entrancing mouth was on mine. He pinned my arms above my head as his mouth devoured my own. I moaned into his mouth. He took it as his opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. His sweet, cold, tongue met mine and a thousand bolts of electricity went through my body. Not even a hurricane could break us apart. I gently bit his bottom lip and he groaned into my mouth. His hands let mine go and the brushed gently along the sides of my body. I gasped at the sudden movement. I pressed myself harder against him and I felt a harder part of him lying against my stomach. I lowered my hands and removed his shirt. I gently traced his defined chest. I traced his nipples with my fingernails ever so lightly. Dean growled kissed me fiercely but lovingly. I tangled my hands in his hair. Dean removed my shirt and placed light kisses on my stomach. I bucked my hips excitedly. Dean smiled and gently bit my navel. I groaned loudly. Then he removed my bra. His soft, cold, hands cupped my breasts. I moaned. He flicked my nipple with his tongue.

"Dean." I moaned again. Dean smiled and kissed my breast lightly. I removed his pants as he did mine. I gently pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him. I licked the lines in between his abs. Then I softly sucked on his nipples.

"Bella." Dean moaned. I smiled. I captured his lips with my own. I slowly pulled down his boxers and his member rested against my thigh. I smiled and giggled. My hands entangled themselves into his curly hair. Suddenly the room door flew open.

"Hey Mom, I was AGHHHHH!!" Bridget screamed loudly after seeing us. She was frozen, covering her eyes and shaking. "MY INNOCENT EYES HAVE BEEN CONDEMDED TO THIS HORRID SIGHT!" Bridget screamed loudly again. Before Dean or I could move Aro, Caine, Demetri, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Caius, Felix, Alec, Marcus, Will, George, Ryan, and worst of all Charlie entered the room. I felt my cheeks light on fire if possible. Everyone but Ryan, Carlisle, George, Aro, Caine, and Charlie bursted out laughing. I pulled the blue comforter over our bodies. I hid under the covers while Dean's head stuck out.

"Bella, I said no intercourse while Caine is here." Aro scolded me like a child. I poked my head over Dean's head.

"Sorry Aro. But as you seen we did not get that far." I ducked my head. Dean kissed my chin softly.

"Well refrain from doing it. And Caine is staying an extra two months." Aro said and he swiftly walked out of the room. Everyone else followed suede. I sighed and leaned into Dean's embrace.

"Well that was embarrassing." I muttered, the mood completely gone.

"It was. But as I could see the men's sadness when they saw I am bigger than everyone else." Dean smiled proudly. I giggled and kissed his nose.

"Prepare for a hell tomorrow." I whispered and I drifted into a dazed state. The closest thing to sleep for vampires.

**Review Please. Give comments or suggestions. Anyone feel bad for Bridget?**


	10. Pleasure

Clothes on profile

**Warning there is a lemon in this chapter but not from who you think.**

I sighed and rolled out of bed. "I should make sure Bridget is alright." I laughed. Dean nodded. I walked out of the room. I was about to open their door when a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned and Aro was standing there.

"I just wanted to let you know that Caine has postponed the ball until tomorrow." Aro said. I nodded and went in the room. The girls were sleeping peacefully. Aro sighed from behind me. "The humans have spread the news of vampires. You will need to leave tomorrow night after the ball." Aro said. I nodded. I closed the door and went around the castle. Doing nothing really. I left a note on the nightstand for Bridget.

**Bridget POV**

I rolled over and my head hit something. I opened my eyes and saw I hit the nightstand. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the nightstand again. There was a letter. I grabbed it and read it.

_Bridget,_

_Sorry about last night. I hope your eyes will not scar. Just knock next time alright? I am in enough trouble with Aro anyway. Sorry._

_Love Mom._

I sighed and set the note down. Lilly stirred in her bed. "Lilly? You awake?" I asked softly. Well vampires cannot hear in our room anyway.

"Yeah." Was her reply. I threw the comforter off me and pressed my bare feet to the floor. I walked over and sat next to her. "What time is it?" Lilly asked. I glanced at the digital clock.

"10." I said. She nodded and flipped so she was on her back. "So have you and Blaze kissed yet?" I asked. She giggled.

"Yes and it was wonderful. I really like him Bridge." She sighed.

"I can see that. Just be careful alright?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." She laughed. I nodded and got off her bed. I pulled on some black skinny jeans and a red tank top. I brushed my hair into a pony tail. Lilly finally got up and put on a denim mini skirt and a green cami. She pulled her hair into a side pony tail. I smiled at her. Then her cell phone went off and the ring tone started to play.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

She picked up. "Hello?" She asked. I listened in with my vampire hearing to see who was on the other line. She shook her head and put it on speaker.

"Hello Lilly." A voice I could recognize as Blaze's said into the phone.

"Oh hey Blaze." Lilly smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house in an hour and stay till your curfew." He asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." She smiled. I shook my head.

"Yeah, Aro called me and said the ball was tomorrow." He said.

"Cool. Well I'll see you in an hour." She smiled and hung up.

"How are you going to get this past Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"I'll say I'm going over to Julie's." She shrugged. I sighed. There was a quick knock at the door. I opened it and there stood Ryan. I smiled softly at him and let him inside.

"Well, I'm going." Lilly said. I nodded. She ran out of the room. Ryan wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled.

"You're beautiful." Ryan whispered. I giggled again. I sat on my bed and motioned for him to sit by me. He did. He took my hands in his. I smiled at him. His green eyes devoured my gold ones. I leaned in as he did. Our lips met and I felt a shock rush through my body. His soft, warm, mouth pressed against my hard, cold one. I realized he wasn't breathing. I pulled away.

"Breathe Ryan." I giggled as he took a deep breath.

"That was amazing." He smiled lovingly at me.

"Yes it was." I agreed. "Wanna watch TV?" I asked. He nodded and lied down on my bed. His shirt rose up and it allowed me a view of his delicious hip bones. I smirked at his blush and flipped on the movie The Breed. He held me to his body and the movie started.

**Lilly POV**

I left a note on the throne room door and ran to the school. He told me to meet him there. He was in a black BMW. I got in the passenger side. "Hi." I smiled.

"Hello." He smiled back. He kissed my cheek and sped off towards his house.

"So what do you have planned?" I asked.

"Just some romance." He smiled. "My uncle is out of town so I thought we could watch a movie."

"What movie?" I asked as we pulled up to his house. It was light beige and it had vines going around it.

"Titanic." He opened my door and led me inside the house. The living room had soft candle light and roses. I smiled at him. I sat on one of the couches and he popped the movie in. He pulled me into his lap and I gasped. He chuckled. The movie went by fast. Soon it was at the scene were Jack and Rose are in the car getting hot and heavy. I must say I am aroused. Blaze lightly skimmed my neck with his mouth and I gasped. "I love you Lillian Hunter." He whispered in my ear. His words were so clear and pure.

"I love you too." I whimpered. In between my legs started getting uncomfortable. He smelled my arousal because I felt something hard against my back. "I need you." I whimpered. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. He set me on the dark red satin comforter. He gently kissed my lips and my heart was racing. I tangled my hands in his sandy hair and pulled him on top of me. He lightly traced my neck with his fingers. I moaned in his mouth. He smirked. I tore off his shirt and my hands traced patterns along his abs. He groaned into my mouth. Soon we were naked in front of each other. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. "Can I get pregnant?" I asked. He put on a condom and I sighed in satisfaction. He positioned himself at my entrance and entered slowly. I gasped at the sudden fulfillment. Soon he reached my barrier.

"This will hurt but only for a minute." He gently kissed my lips as he tore away my virginity. I yelled. He held perfectly still. Soon the pain was replaced with pleasure. I bucked my hips for him to continue. He smiled and thrusted into me. I moaned. His hands lightly cupped my breasts. I moaned again.

"Faster." I whimpered. He grunted and moved at vampire speed inside of me. I felt my walls tighten around him and I was at my release. It was like flying over the mountains. "Blaze!" I screamed as I rode out my ecstasy. My moaning triggered his release and he had it with a;

"Lilly!" He slid out of me and laid by my side. I smiled at him. He looked over at the clock. "Shit!" He swore.

"What?" I asked.

"Your curfew is in twenty minutes." He got dressed frantically.

"Shit." I swore. I pulled my panties and bra on and my skirt and cami. I grabbed my sandals and kissed his lips. "See you at the ball." I whispered. I fixed my hair and ran out the door. I made it to the house just in time for curfew. I sighed and walked in the throne room. "Did you get my note?" I asked.

"Yes. How was Julies?" Mom asked.

"Fun. We had a giant pillow fight. It ended with feathers everywhere." I laughed. Mom and Dad nodded. I walked into mine and Bridget's room and I found Ryan on top of Bridget and they were making out. I let out a low whistled as I shut the door. Ryan turned a deep scarlet and hopped off Bridget.

"So how was Blaze's?" Bridget asked. I giggled. I motioned for her to come in the bathroom with me. She did and shut the door behind her.

"Don't tell anyone this swear?" I asked.

"Sure now tell me!" She squealed.

"We well kinda of did it." I smiled. Her jaw dropped open.

"What!" She roared suddenly.

"Bridget calm down. We used a condom." She sighed and nodded.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Wonderful. After the pain it is so pleasurable." I smiled. She giggled and we walked back in the room. Ryan was lying on the bed still. Bridget kissed him. I smiled at the. Everyone knew it would happen. Ryan left and Bridget got ready for bed. I did also.

"Night." She said.

"Night." I said. I fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Worst mistake ever made

**Clothes on profile. **

I sighed and rolled out of bed. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Dean smiled at me. I grinned back. "I guess I should check and see if our daughter is alive since she spent the whole day yesterday with Ryan." I laughed. Dean laughed his glorious laugh. I walked down the hall to their room. I walked in the room. "Bridget?" I asked softly.

"It's fine Mom. I am just kinda of in shock and disgust." Bridget laughed.

"Well I was scolded by Aro." I said.

"When is the ball tonight?" Bridget asked.

"Yes it starts at 6 pm and ends at mid-night." I said. "Wake Lilly up so we can get your dresses. We only have 3 hours. You just seem to be sleeping later and later." I chuckled. Bridget nodded and pounced on Lilly. I laughed at them.

"Brig-et!" Lilly yelled.

"Come on! Get up we have to go get our dresses for the ball! There is only three hours left!" Bridget said. Lilly sighed but got up. I gave her a small hug. She smelled different. Like arousal was there. I shook off the thought.

"Afternoon Lilly." I said. She stuck out her tongue and pulled on jeans and a shirt. Same with Bridget. I led them to the throne room. I poked my head in. "I will be taking them to get their clothes." I told Aro.

"You don't have to get renaissance. Just a court gown, dark fantasy, or Tudor. Caine is going full out royal on this. There will even be an entrance announcement." Aro said. I nodded and I left with my daughters. I sped to the fancy store. It was Couture Ala Mae. I led them inside and to the gown section.

"These are beautiful." Lilly said in awe.

"Yes. They are. Pick out some to try on." I said. Bridget picked out a black and white stripped corset gown. It was long and would drag on the floor. Well every dress would. Lilly had a stripped Victorian gown. I nodded in approval. Then I picked my gown. It was a dark purple burgundy with meadevil flowers. It had long black sleeves that reached the floor and a train that goes behind it. It was a dark fantasy gown. I took the clothes from the girls and walked to the cashier. I handed her the clothes and she scanned them.

"Your total is 100, 297 dollars." The cashier said in a snobby voice. I pulled out my black card and paid for them. Soon we were in the car on the way home.

"What is up with the Caine guy and his balls?" Lilly asked. Bridget bursted out giggling. I rolled my eyes. "Wha- Oh EWW! I didn't mean it like that. Bridget you're a pervert." Lilly yelled. I laughed at my daughters. I pulled up at the castle.

"Only 1 hour and 30 minutes. We need to get ready." I said. They nodded. We walked in the castle with the clothing. I shooed them off to their room to change. I walked in my room and gasped. Dean was looking gorgeous as ever. He had on a black old fashioned tux. I growled low in my throat. He laughed.

"We'll go to a club later." He kissed my cheek. I sighed but nodded. I pulled off my clothes and pulled on the dress. It hugged me in all the right places and gave off a fair amount of cleavage. I pulled on my black stilettos and I walked to the bathroom before Dean could see me. I put on light but dark eyeliner, a smoky, grey, brown, black eye shadow, light blush, and dark red lipstick. I smiled at the reflection and walked back in the room. Dean wolf whistled and I laughed. Another thing that never gets old with us. I hooked my arm around his elbow and smiled at him. We walked to the girl's room. Bridget and Lilly looked stunning. They each had dark makeup on. Ryan was wearing a dark old-fashioned tuxedo and his arm was around Bridget's waist. I led them to the throne room were we were to wait. Alice had on a long pink court dress. Rosalie had on a red court dress. Every woman was in some type of court dress. The men in tuxedos. I noticed Blaze had his arm around Lilly's waist. I sighed. I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist. I giggled and kissed Dean's exposed neck.

"PDA!" Emmett and Ryan shouted. I rolled my eyes. We again got in a big limo and drove to the Vipiteno Castle. It was large. It was hardly noticeable in the dark but it had a tower. There were vines hanging around everywhere and a long red carpet. We all got out and there was an announcer at the front of the steps to the entrance of the ball room. Caine and Melanie were up first. The man tapped his stick loudly and got everyone's attention.

"Presenting Mr. Caine Solvent and Mrs. Melanie Solvent." His voice was loud. They descended down the stairs. "Presenting Mr. Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Esme Cullen." They went down the stairs. "Mrs. Rosalie Hale and Mr. Emmett Cullen." The went down the stairs. "Mr. Jasper Hale and Mrs. Alice Cullen." The descended down the stairs. "Mr. Edward Cullen and Mrs. Ashley Cullen." They went down the steps. "Mr. Aro Marino and Ms. Jane Marino" So that was Aro's last name. Hmm. I never knew. He announced Thorn and Will, Heidi and Felix, Alec and Verna, Angela and Marcus, and the rest of us. Too much to list. The room was full of well dressed vampires and some humans. There was a ice swan and a blood fountain for drinks. I smiled as Bridget and Ryan began to dance. Caine and Melanie sat on thrones in the front of the room. I swear I saw Caine wink at George. Dean came up to me.

"Would you like to have this dance Madam?" He bowed. I giggled and curtsied.

"It would be my honors." He took my hands in his and we began to waltz.

**Blaze POV**

Tonight was the night of the deed. Lilly looks ravishing in her dress. Stop it Blaze you have to get her to your master. "Would you care to dance?" I asked her. She giggled and nodded. I led her to the dance floor and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. We began to dance to the orchestra.

**Bella POV**

"Would everyone please take a seat around the table for a show?" The announcer asked. Everyone moved to sit at the table. Then magicians and goons came out. Lilly and Blaze exited to outside. Dean growled. The lights went off and mist appeared.

"Dean, I approve of them and if anything happens blame me alright?" I asked.

"For those who are mysterious and intriguing this will hold a meaning." A goon said as he flipped over another one. Dean relaxed in his seat as red mist started to come out.

"The future beholds not one but more gold. A lost and a gain. Heartbreak and a pain. Anger and sadness. A search and a find. A battle and love." Another goon said. Everyone was entranced in the play. Bridget and Ryan were whispering. I listened in.

"I have to tell you something. Promise me to tell nobody ever in your life?" Bridget asked softly and quietly.

"Yes." Ryan whispered.

"Lilly went over to Blaze's house last night and they had sex." She whispered. I felt my jaw drop. My baby having sex at 15 YEARS OLD! The room grew silent as gold specks fell from the ceiling. There was a scream. Everyone screamed because of the scream.

"TURN THE LIGHTS ON!" I screamed. A goon ran and flipped the lights on. Caine was gone and so was George, Lilly, and Blaze. I grabbed Bridget and lifted her by her arms. "Tell me. Did Blaze and Lilly have sex?" I asked. She nodded. I sat her down. I raced and pinned Melanie to the wall. "Where is she?" I hissed.

"I have no clue. Caine was here then he was gone." She choked out. I dropped her to the ground. "Your daughter was kidnapped by someone. All I know is Blaze is working for someone." She whispered. Dean roared in fury. I was pinned to a wall by my neck. I looked down and Dean was holding me there. His eyes were black with rage and hate. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes twitching.

"BELLA HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID? YOU SAID TO TRUST HIM! AND NOW LOOK! OUR BABY IS GONE AND HAVING SEX WITH SOME VAMPIRE! YOU'RE THE WORST MOTHER EVER ISABELLA! NOW I HAVE TO FIND MY DAUGHTER! I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU TERRIBLE MOTHER! I-I-I HATE YOU!" Dean screamed at me. He dropped me to the floor. My face hit it with a loud thud. He kicked my stomach; hard. This was the first time he ever screamed at me. I was terrified. I was also hurt immensely. It hurt more than when Edward left, or when Jacob raped me, or when I became a vampire. I gasped as the hole tore its way open in my chest. Dean didn't look sorry either. My heart broke. His black eyes glared at me. It hurt worse then my own power. My heart felt like it was throbbing in pain. I let out a dry sob. I deserve this. I loathe myself. I deserve this. I managed my way to my feet. I'm not sure how but I did get to my feet.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. Then I was out of the castle fast. I didn't know where else to run besides my home. I opened the door. What should I do? I don't have the slightest clue of where Lilly is. Her name sent another pang of pain through my dead heart. I grabbed a duffle bag and threw some clothes in. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. I slid my wedding rings off and left the castle. I was going to go to Caine's first home and work my way on from there. I bought a plane ticket and got on. My last thought before I left Italy was I love you Dean.

**Lilly POV**

I felt someone running with me. I sense three people present. I was unconscious. I didn't know where I was. Then I was hit with another wave of the pain and I fell deeper into unconsciousness.

**Thorn POV**

The lights went off and some kinds of magicians and goons came out. They started to perform weird circus tricks. It reminded me much of my human life.

"For those who are mysterious and intriguing this will hold a meaning." A goon said as he flipped over another one.

"The future beholds not one but more gold. A lost and a gain. Heartbreak and a pain. Anger and sadness. A search and a find. A battle and love." Another goon said. I wonder what that meant. Hmm. They started doing more tricks and some light music came on. Bridget and Ryan were whispering but I was too far away and could not hear them. I closed my eyes and a memory of my mom and I came back into my mind. She had just taken me to a carnival where I met a little boy and I would not let go of his hand. I smiled. A sudden scream made everyone scream. I opened my eyes and screamed with everyone. I don't know why it seemed like fun. Then it was silent. The lights were out.

"TURN THE LIGHTS ON!" Bella screamed. I wonder why she is screaming. A goon ran and flipped the lights on. I looked around and saw that Caine was gone and so were George, Lilly, and Blaze. Bella suddenly grabbed Bridget and lifted her by her arms. What was wrong with her? Did she hear their whispering?" Tell me. Did Blaze and Lilly have sex?" Bella asked. She nodded. Bella sat her down. I gaped at her. Bella then raced and pinned Melanie to the wall. "Where is she?" Bella hissed.

"I have no clue. Caine was here then he was gone." She choked out. Bella dropped her to the ground. "Your daughter was kidnapped by someone. All I know is Blaze is working for someone." She whispered. Dean roared in fury. Suddenly Bella was pinned to the wall by her neck and Dean was holding her there. I gasped. I couldn't see his eyes but I was positive they were black. His body shook with angry tremors. If I didn't know any better I would have guessed he would morph into a wolf.

"BELLA HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID? YOU SAID TO TRUST HIM! AND NOW LOOK! OUR BABY IS GONE AND HAVING SEX WITH SOME VAMPIRE! YOU'RE THE WORST MOTHER EVER ISABELLA! NOW I HAVE TO FIND MY DAUGHTER! I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU TERRIBLE MOTHER! I-I-I HATE YOU!" Dean screamed at Bella. I was utterly shocked and even hurt and mostly angered by his words. He dropped Bella and he face hit the smooth nice tile floor. He never screamed at Bella before. He kicked her in the stomach, hard. I growled. He never laid a hand on her in the wrong way. Bella let out a gasp of pain. I was sure it wasn't from the kick. She was utterly in pain. She developed a power to so no power works on her. I looked at Jasper to make sure. His face was not contorted in pain like hers. She let out a dry sob. Dean didn't even look sorry. His chest was moving up and down in heavy breaths. His eyes were pitch black and his nostrils flaring. He looked utterly terrifying. Bella staggered to her feet.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Then she was gone before anyone could blink. Dean smirked proudly. It was one of those evil smirks. I glanced at Bridget and her face was a mix of pain, hurt, and anger. I ran at Dean and held him against the wall by his neck. Verna and Ashley held his legs while Fern and Lola held his arms down.

"You just lost the best thing in your life." I snarled at him. Dean struggled against us. Our strength was a match to nobody. We are the strongest of vampires. Only one is stronger than us. It's Bella. "DID YOU SEE WHO JUST WALKED OUT ON YOUR LIFE DUMBASS?" I screamed at him. Pain and realization etched across his face. I let go of his neck. I let my arm snap forward with as much force that I could put in my body. There was a loud snap and I looked and saw I broke skin on his face. The girls each got a hit in somewhere. Edward walked up to Dean. His eyes were black also. He punched him below the belt. Dean rolled on the floor in agony. We returned to our seats. Aro got up and glided over to him.

"Dean, I respect you. But what you just said was very cruel and heartbreaking. She suffered enough. That was icing on the cake. You telling her she is a bad mother are one of the worst things you could do. Saying you hate her is even worse. I am very angry and disappointed in you." Aro said then he sat down. "Let's leave back to the castle." Dean hobbled up and we all ran back to the castle. Bella's scent was a tad fresh. I sighed and entered the castle.

**Dean POV**

I sat with my gorgeous Bella. A couple goons started to speak. "For those who are mysterious and intriguing this will hold a meaning." A goon said as he flipped over another one. I relaxed into my seat more.

"The future beholds not one but more gold. A lost and a gain. Heartbreak and a pain. Anger and sadness. A search and a find. A battle and love." Another goon said. Everyone was entranced in the play. Then a loud scream was heard and the lights went out. Everyone screamed.

"TURN THE LIGHTS ON!" Bella screamed. I wonder why she is screaming. A goon ran and flipped the lights on. I looked around and saw that Caine was gone and so were George, Lilly, and Blaze. Bella suddenly grabbed Bridget and lifted her by her arms. What was wrong with her? Did she hear their whispering?" Tell me. Did Blaze and Lilly have sex?" Bella asked. She nodded. I felt my eyes go black and my body started to shudder. Bella sat her down. I hissed at Bridget. Bella then raced and pinned Melanie to the wall. "Where is she?" Bella hissed.

"I have no clue. Caine was here then he was gone." She choked out. Bella dropped her to the ground. "Your daughter was kidnapped by someone. All I know is Blaze is working for someone." She whispered. I roared in fury. How Bella could let this happen I did not know! I pinned her to the wall by her neck. I shook with violent tremors.

"BELLA HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID? YOU SAID TO TRUST HIM! AND NOW LOOK! OUR BABY IS GONE AND HAVING SEX WITH SOME VAMPIRE! YOU'RE THE WORST MOTHER EVER ISABELLA! NOW I HAVE TO FIND MY DAUGHTER! I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU TERRIBLE MOTHER! I-I-I HATE YOU!" I screamed at Bella. She flinched but I was to angry to care. I dropped Bella and her face hit the smooth nice tile floor. She deserves this! I could not think coherently. I was too angry. I pulled my foot back and kicked her in the stomach hard. Her face showed pain. I didn't care at the moment. I heard Thorn growl. I shrugged it off. How could she let this happen? She gasped and let out a dry sob. My subconscious was telling me I screwed up but my anger side was in control. Bella staggered to her feet.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Then she was out the door before I could blink. My chest rose and fell angrily. I smirked proudly. Suddenly I was pinned to the wall by Thorn, Verna, Ashley, Lola, and Fern. I struggled but gave up.

"You just lost the best thing in your life." Thorn snarled. "DID YOU SEE WHO JUST WALKED OUT ON YOUR LIFE DUMBASS?" Thorn screamed at me. I suddenly realized what had just happened. Pain and realization etched across my face. Thorn let go of my neck. Thorn punched my jaw. Ashley and Fern punched my stomach, Lola and Verna punched my thighs. The girls each got a hit in somewhere. Edward walked up to me. His eyes were black also. He punched me below the belt. I rolled on the floor in agony. He smirked at sat down along with the others. Aro glided over to me.

"Dean, I respect you. But what you just said was very cruel and heartbreaking. She suffered enough. That was icing on the cake. You telling her she is a bad mother are one of the worst things you could do. Saying you hate her is even worse. I am very angry and disappointed in you." Aro said then he sat down. "Let's leave back to the castle." I hobbled to my feet and we ran to the house. I went straight to our room. I found a note with her wedding rings on them. I gasped and read the note. It said in her beautiful script;

_My dearest Dean,_

_I am sorry for letting this happen to your daughter. I am so sorry. I feel nothing but loathe for myself. I will never forgive myself for causing you and her pain. Tell Bridget I am sorry for picking her up like I did. I love you. I always will. It hurt me deeply at what you said to me. If you hate me then I cannot accept your rings. I am sorry and I will always love you._

_Isabella Swan._

I gasped and fell to my knees. Is she divorcing me? I wouldn't blame her. I gasped in pain. I am a monster. How could I do that to her. I let out a dry sob. Aro came in the room. How could I kick her after knowing what she went through with that mutt. I sighed as my head hit the carpet. I rolled into a ball and sobbed. I would find my daughter if it was the last thing I do.


	12. All of hell broke loose

**BELLA POV**

Why'd I have to screw this up. If I would have never trusted Blaze then my daughter would be home right now. If I never trusted Blaze I would be home right now also. But no! I had to go and trust him! Now I screwed up three lives. Lilly's, Dean's, and my own. I sighed as I got off the plane in Calama, Chile. It is in South America. The warm air hit my arms. My dress dragged on the grassy ground. I slung my bag over my shoulder. I ran east. I ran about 42 miles before the castle came into view. It had many pillars and it looked like a haunted house. I grabbed my bag and ran over to the side of the wall. I dug my nails into the wall and scaled it. I soon reached a window and I hopped inside. The room was dark. I heard voices in the distance. I dropped my bag silently and stepped outside of the door. At least they wont be able to turn her into a full vampire. Suddenly somebody grabbed my from behind. I kicked the in the groin and they yelped in pain. I turned and I saw George. I kicked him in the stomach and turned to run but Caine was there. He grabbed my arms and I felt myself getting weaker and weaker until I finally passed out.

**George POV**

Bella the almighty take that for marrying Dean! Ha-ha! Now you shall die. I should have some fun first. "Get a video of this to show her daughter." I told a guard. He nodded and followed me with a video camera. I carried her to a room with metal doors and set her on a cot. I raised up her dress so her underwear came into view. I smirked. I tore them off. I removed unzipped my jeans and let my member fall out. I moved so her so her legs were spread at the edge of the cot. I slammed myself into her repeatedly until I came. I punched her breasts through her dress. I entered her again and went until I came three times. I kissed her full lips and zipped my zipper. I took the video camera and told the guard to watch her. I exited the room and down to the cellar where Lilly was located. Caine was still causing nightmares in her head. "What is the new nightmare?" I asked.

"Her family is brutally killed." Caine smirked sickly. I laughed darkly as the 15 year old screamed in terror. Blaze sat in the corner watching.

"So kid. You get her in bed?" I asked. Blaze smiled proudly.

"Yes. She was tight." Blaze smirked. I laughed darkly again.

"Let Lilly wake up." I told Caine. He nodded. Slowly the girl came back to conciseness.

**Lilly POV**

_I was running through the forest. I heard my sister yelling for help. I caught site of her black hair. She was being thrown into a fire. Then my father went in the fire. Then my mother. "You killed us Lilly!" My mom shouted before the flame engulfed her. I screamed. _I jumped out of my dream. It was so life like. I was strapped to a metal cot. I lifted my head and saw Blaze sitting in the corner and George smirking at him. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Ah. The whore woke up." George said. Then the events of last night replayed in my mind.

"You bastards! You tricked me! Blaze how could you! You said you loved me!" I screamed at him. I bit my lip to keep tears from falling out of my eyes. I pulled on my arms but it was like they were glued to the table.

"Shut it bitch." Blaze snapped. I was shocked. "You were just a toy. I used you. Get over it." Blaze smiled darkly. I hissed at him. He laughed.

"Your family is coming to save you. We already have one to kill. You know her." George smirked. He pulled out a video camera and held it so I had to watch it. George raped my mom. I thrashed against the holds that bounded me to the table. "You'll never get out. Your family should be here soon. We will kill them all. Saving your sister for last. That will be a show for you to watch. Come Blaze." George said. The two left the room. Then I started sobbing. This is all my fault.

**Dean POV**

The Sinners, The Volturi, and The Cullen's and I all left for Caine's first home in Calama ,Chile. We boarded the plane. I was stuck sitting next to Thorn. She glared daggers at me. "I take it you hate me. I understand why. I let my anger consume me. I didn't even realize what I was doing. I deserve this." I sighed.

"Damn straight." Thorn hissed. "Did you see the look on Bella's face when you said you hated her?" Thorn asked. I sighed. "She has been through a lot of fucked up stuff in her life. Then she finds out that Lilly is having sex! That was the cherry on top!" She hissed. I sighed.

"I don't deserve her love. Thorn, will you kill me?" I asked. Thorn's eye bulged out of her head.

"As much as I want to right now no. Bella would never forgive me." She sighed. "Dean, I love you like a brother. We all do. But you seriously screwed this up." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. God! I hate myself! Why did I have to be so fucking stupid!" I yelled at myself.

"Stop. I said you made a giant mistake not to be yourself up about it. Besides. Were here." She smiled. I sighed. We all exited the plane. I could smell Bella's scent faintly but is disappeared.

"She was here." Demetri said. "I think she went east. Let's try." Demetri took off running east. All of us ran behind or beside him. Edward ran beside me.

"You really hurt her. I learned that once Bella get's hurt it leaves it's imprint forever on her soul. It is a hard thing to heal." Edward sighed. "I understand your temper. I have one also. Sometimes we do things we regret because it is what we think it best. But sometimes what we think is right isn't always right."

"I don't know what I will do without her. What if she divorces me? I found her rings on the note she left. What about the girls? I cannot live without her." I fought the sob that threatened to leave my lips.

"Time will tell all." Edward sighed.

"What are you? One of those goons?" I asked. Edward laughed and shook his head. We all came to a stop at a haunted looking castle.

"Let me do the talking. Only intercept in necessary." Aro said while looking directly at me. I nodded. Time to find my girls. Bridget gripped onto Alice's side for dear life. Emmett and Will kicked down the doors and we entered the castle. Caine, George, and _Blaze _stood with smiles on their faces.

"Where is Lilly." Aro asked in a calm but deadly voice. Caine chuckled.

"Why Aro. Why do you think so lowly of us?" Caine asked. I growled low in my chest.

"The odds don't look so good for you. Twenty-two against three doesn't seem like much of a challenge. Tell us where Lillian is." Aro hissed. Then at least 120 more vampires came out.

"Now the tables have turned." George said. He tossed me a remote. "Hit play." I hit play and on the wall a screen projected. It showed Bella strapped to a cot. George raped her! I growled loudly in my chest. "Settle down. Alls fair in love and war." He smiled. I launched at him. Then all of hell broke loose.


	13. Even in death

**Bella POV**

I heard many growls from the castle saloon. I had finally regained consciousness. I felt weak but still powerful in a sense. I turned my head sideways and saw my black lace panties. My lower abdomen hurt. I knew this feeling to well. I was raped. I hissed in rage. I struggled against the straps that bounded me to the table. They didn't budge. I shouldn't waste energy like this. I found an ounce of power left inside of me. I used my poison powers. The straps that bounded me to the cot broke off. I stood up shakily. I managed to walk to the window. I would need to hunt if I was to save Lilly. I don't have time the waste. I scaled down the wall and into the forest. I tackled a five deer and drank them rapidly. I felt all of my energy restore itself. I smiled. I ran top speed back to the castle. I scaled the wall and entered the room I was bounded in. I heard a strangled whimper. I ran to where it came from. I opened the door. There was a guard standing in front of the window. On the bed lied Lilly. She looked drained. I snarled ferociously. The guard turned to me. I glared at him and he fell to the ground screaming. I felt my hair lit on fire with the blue flame. I lit him on fire and he burned. I ran to Lilly and poisoned the straps. She hugged me. I hugged her back and helped her up. "Don't think your off the hook." I hissed. She gulped. We ran downstairs. I saw hell once again. Well here I am facing hell and death again. There was over a hundred vampires fighting my family. I snarled and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"How." George stuttered.

"You listen to me you fucking piece of shit. You shall die today. I will personally take you to hell." I snarled. Everyone went back to fighting. Thorn was fighting three vampires at once. My Bridget had pinned a burly vampire and was tearing at him. I glanced at Caine. He held a spear that I made. If it pierces you, you die on the spot. It is made from my venom, my poison, and most of all, a replica of my human blood. All of that mixed will kill you. I had gotten the replica of my blood from the hospital in Forks. I had gone there so many times that they had load of it. I used it when training newborns. Caine glanced at his opponent. I looked at who he was fighting and gasped. Dean. He smirked and moved the spear back. I ran at top speed and jumped in front of Dean. The spear pierced right through me to where my dead heart lies. I gasped at the pain. I didn't make a sound after that. I noticed everyone stopped fighting to watch. Lilly screamed in outrage and tackled Caine and held him down. Dean raced over to me. I looked into his eyes. "D-D-Dean, I will always love you even in death." I whispered and the darkness over took me for the last time.


	14. Bella's past

**Dean's POV from the beginning of the fight to when Bella is stabbed.**

Most of the vampires were trained by Bella so this made it that much harder. I launched at George. I pinned him to the ground. "You will regret ever looking at my wife." I hissed at him. His feet pushed into my stomach and I flew off him. I landed in a crouch.

"Your wife? Last time I checked she didn't have any rings." He smirked. I snarled. We circled each other. He launched forward and I tripped him. Edward interceded and pulled George's arm back and held his feet also and he pulled. Somebody rammed into my side. The air was knocked out of me. It was Caine. I barred my teeth at him. He laughed. I kicked him in the side and pushed him down to the floor. He jumped up and his long nails scratched at my arm. I hissed and punched his face. He staggered backwards. He tripped over a spear. The spear was made by Bella. He smiled and picked it up. A furious snarl made everyone stop what they were doing. Everyone turned to look at where it came from. On the stairs stood Lillian and my Bella. I gasped. "How." George stuttered from under Edward.

"You listen to me you fucking piece of shit. You shall die today. I will personally take you to hell." Bella snarled. Everyone went back to fighting. Caine was about to pierce me. A sudden flash of white came at me. Caine drove the spear through the person. I gasped. It was Bella who jumped in front of me. Everyone stopped and watched her. Lilly screamed in rage and tackled Caine to the ground and pinned him. I raced over to her. She looked me in the eyes. The life was draining out of her. "D-D-Dean, I will always love you even in death." Bella whispered softly and she closed her eyes.

"No! Bella! Don't leave me! Please! Don't say it like that! Bella we need you! Think of your daughters! Bella please! I love you." I sobbed dryly. Then suddenly Aro got on his knees and bowed in front of her. The rest of the Volturi followed, then The Sinners and Cullen's. All that was left standing were the enemies. Bridget and Lillian sobbed as the bowed in front of their mother. Then suddenly a blue flame engulfed all of the people standing. Their screams of agony and pain were the last thing heard before they went to ashes. Everyone stood except me. Alice held Lilly and they sobbed dryly. Thorn held Bridget. Jane and Alec were sobbing. Charlie and Angela held each other and sobbed. Everyone was sobbing.

"What do we do?" Lilly asked through her sobs.

"We will burn her at dawn. Get the spear out of her." Aro said sadly.

"I cannot do it." I whispered. Carlisle silently walked over and gently pulled the spear out. Bella didn't move. He threw it and it landed in Caine's ashes.

"We will burn her in front of the Volturi castle. We shall tie her to a pole and that is how it will be done." Aro said. "Let's go home." I gently picked Bella up. She had a hole were the spear stabbed her. I took my cloak off and wrapped it around her. Her body felt colder than it should. We all walked out to a dock. Demetri snarled and the humans left the yacht. Felix pointed it in the way of Italy. I took Bella down to one of the beds. I laid her softly on the biggest bed. I took her hand in mine.

"Bella, I will always love you. You have no clue how much I regret becoming angry at you at the ball. This is all my fault. Your probably in heaven watching me and saying something like 'Don't blame yourself.' Bella, I need you in my life. Our daughters need you. Bella, my angel, I love you." I felt a warm wetness in my eye. It was a tear. It rolled down my cheek and into the hole that the spear caused. I pressed my lips lightly to hers and left the bed silently. I need to be there for Lilly and Bridget. I came out of the den like place. Everyone looked at me. I sighed sadly. Bridget and Lilly ran over to me. I hugged them tightly but gave them room to breathe. They cried into my chest.

"Daddy she cannot be gone! She just can't!" Bridget cried.

"I'm sorry honey. I wish she couldn't be gone too but she is." I said softly.

"It's all my fault." Lilly sobbed. I jerked her chin up to look me in my eyes. I saw in her eyes that mine were black.

"Lillian Mae Hunter. This is not your fault. You just made a stupid mistake. We all do that sometimes. It is not your fault." She nodded and cried into my chest. They let go of me and went to the front of the boat. "I guess if you want to you could take turns saying private goodbyes." I said softly. Aro nodded and went in the room. I sat down at the end of the boat. Thorn came over and sat by me.

"This is all to much. It all seems like a dream. More like a nightmare. It is just so hard to believe that she is gone. It seems like just yesterday when she was training us, or when we went on our first mission, or when we would argue over silly things." Thorn sighed and put her head on my shoulders. She reached under her cloak and pulled out a CD. "She made this for you three days ago. She told me to give it to you if anything should happen to her. There is a CD player up front. It is for you 17th." She said. Oh right. That is tomorrow.

"Thanks." I whispered. I stood and walked over to the front of the boat. I slipped the red CD into the player. Her voice came over the speakers on the boat. The speakers were in the back, front, sides, and the cabin. The boat grew silent to listen.

**A/N; If it is in Italic Bold then Bella is speaking. If it is in Italics then it is a song lyrics. **

**_Hi Dean. This is for our 17__th__ anniversary. I just wanted you to know that I will always love you no matter what happens. You complete me. I know I could survive without you but I would be in pain. I am glad I have forever to spend with you. I found a couple songs that express the way I feel about you. Then I will sing one of my own. I love you._**

Then the soft guitar notes of a country song drifted out through the speakers.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
_

I gasped in agony and love. The next song started out_._

_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright_

_My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make_

_And I  
(I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do..._

_And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love_

_Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun_

_Forever  
(Ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms_

_And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind_

_'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love_

_Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

_Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind_

_And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love_

That is our wedding song. I let out a dry sob. Bella's voice came over the speakers again.

_**Hope you liked those songs. Here is one that I wrote.** _

_When you look at me_

_I feel as if I could faint_

_Your smile drives me wild_

_The little things you whisper to me in the dark_

_Make my cold heart warm with love_

_The light in your eyes _

_Puts a smile on my face_

_The tender kiss you give_

_Sends my heart into overdrive _

_The gentle touch you have_

_Can make my body lit on fire_

_The sweet words you tell me_

_Are enough to break my heart_

_Your everything I have always dreamed of_

_You're my everything_

_I'll love you_

_Always and Forever Dean_

**_A/N; So you know, I made all that up. This little poem song. So, tell me what you think._**

I didn't stop the fierce dry sobs that raked through my body. Bridget came over and wrapped her arms around me. Lilly did also. Jasper didn't try to calm me. "Girls, let him be alone." Aro called. They nodded and went over with the others. I looked to the sky.

"I love you too Bella." I whispered into the air. I pulled the CD out and put it back in the case. I tucked the case in my pocket. I walked back over to my family. Everyone was in their partners arms. I sighed and sat down. I love you too Bella.

**Bridget POV**

I cannot believe that I just lost my Mom. It is impossible to believe. Just yesterday we were clothes shopping. I need to see her. I stood up and walked into the den were Dad laid her. I turned and shut the door behind me. I took a deep breath and turned to face her. I gasped. Her hair had lost it's shine and it was dull. She looked grey. Plus the big hole were her heart is. I took a step towards her. I sat on the bed by her feet. "Mommy." I breathed. I haven't called her that since I was 8. She seemed to smile. "You have to come out of this. We can't live without you. I don't understand. I need a mother in my life." I sobbed. I can't do this. I need to talk to Ryan. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed his speed dial. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Bridget." Ryan said. I could almost hear the smile in his voice. Normally I would smile but right now I couldn't.

"Ryan." I sobbed into the phone.

"Bridget, sweetheart what is wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"My Mom." I cried.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She was k-ill-ed." I said through my sobs. I heard his sharp intake of breath. "We are on our way home. Grandfather Aro says we'll b-b-b-burn her at dawn." I cried.

"I will see you soon. I love you." His voice cracked.

"I love you too." We hung up. He needed to get out his cry before he could talk. I kissed my Mom's cheek and left the cabin. The boat was moving fast and I saw a lighthouse in the distance. We're almost home.

**Lilly POV**

Maybe. Someway in hell this wasn't my fault. Hell we are in hell so I guess it's not. Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to be so stupid! Stupid Blaze and his stupid good looks. I sighed and walked into the cabin were Dad took her. I felt the tears that would never fall in my eyes. She looked so breakable and fragile. Her skin was a sallow grey color. There was a hole where her heart lays. Normally I would want to see if there was a heart inside but right now, I don't think I will. I walked over to the bed and took her hand. "Mommy." I whispered. I haven't called her that since I was 10 years old. "Oh god. I feel stupid. Talking to a dead person when they will never be able to hear you. So it means I am pretty much talking to myself. I must be insane. While I already am insane let's just add onto that." I laughed bitterly. "Hello Lilly, would you like to confess anything to your dead mother?" I asked myself. I took a deep breath.

"Yes. I had sex with a vampire that tried to kill me. I snuck out with him. I took five dollars from Esme's purse the other day. I stole a Twix from the supermarket once." I answered myself. "God. I am insane. Mom, why'd you have to go? It will never be the same without you here. Probably no more Volturi. I think Aunt Alice will mentally break down. I will be surprised if I don't." Again I laughed bitterly. "I can't do this. Have fun without us. You probably did that to kill yourself. Just to get away from the misery because Dad hates you. Cry me a river bitch." With that I walked out of the room. Where did all that anger come from. Bridget was standing on the railings of the boat. I walked over to her.

"Hey." Bridget whispered.

"Hey. Guess what?" I asked while leaning on the railing.

"What?" She looked off into the horizon absentmindedly.

"I just called our mother a bitch." I smirked. Bridget snapped her head in my direction. Her black hair spun around her head.

"How could you say that to your own mother!" She screamed.

"She is not our mother." I hissed. "Vampires are incapable of having kids. We were found by them." I hissed again.

"Still!" She yelled. She got right in my face. Bridget looked scary. "They raised us and they have been there for us! She just gave her life to save you." She screamed.

"Good for her. I don't care. Bella could do anything she wants." I snapped. I feel like a bystander watching my own body. I love my Mom. Where did all this rage come from.

"YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH, CONCIETED, IGNORANT, BITCH I HAVE EVER MET! IF YOU REALLY THINK THOSE THINGS THEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU THAT LOST YOUR LIFE NOT MOM! " Bridget's anger flared even more than it already was. I sighed. The anger inside me left my body and shame replaced it.

"I don't know where my anger came from. I just took the anger from Blaze out on Mom. I am so so so sorry." I whispered. Bridget sighed.

"Fine." She said. "I can see it where you are coming from. I mean, seriously you went through a lot." She sighed.

"Sisters?" I asked.

"Forever." She smiled sadly. Uncle Edward came over to us. His face was torn between pain and anguish which are pretty much the same.

"I think it is time you should know Bella's past." He sighed sadly. We nodded and followed him to where the family sat. Bridget and I sat by Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. This should get interesting. "Well, your Dad, Aunt Alice, Grandpa Charlie, and I know the most about her past." He sighed. "Charlie, you go first." Grandpa Charlie stood up and walked to the middle of the circle we sat in.

"Well your mother was a different child. She was complex. She was always more mature then her own age. When she was seventeen, her mother Renee was married to a ball player named Phil. Renee was upset that she couldn't be with Phil when he would travel and Bella couldn't live on her own. So Bella moved in with me. She was the talk of the town. Bella made some friends. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Lauren, and Tyler. Only two of them were real friends. Angela and Ben. Edward take it from here." Grandpa Charlie sat down. Uncle Edward stood in his place.

"Tyler nearly killed Bella with his van. I saved her. She suspected me but didn't say much about it. Then she was in Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela. She left them to find a book store. Then four guys herded her and they were going to rape her. I saved her again. She found out what I was and she was not scared. A week later I took her to a meadow and I practiced my self control. I knew then that I loved her. I would sneak over to her house at night and she would sleep in my arms. My family loved her almost instantly. Well, except Rose." Uncle Edward smiled sheepishly at Aunt Rosalie. "Then we played baseball. Three psychotic vampires that drank humans showed up in the field. A tracker named James was going to hunt Bella. I sent her to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper. Then Bella escaped Alice and Jasper at an airport waiting for the rest of us. Bella went to confront James because he said that he had her mother Renee. It was actually a video tape. Bella was nearly killed. I pulled James off her and Emmett and Jasper finished him. James had bit her so I sucked the venom out. She spent some time in the hospital. We lied and said that she fell down two stories of stairs and out a window. Then her eighteenth birthday rolled around. Bella had gotten a paper cut and it sent the rest of us wild besides Carlisle and I. One of us lunged at her and I protected her from the person. After that I realized that we were a danger around her. I told my family to leave. They did. I led Bella into the woods and lied to her by saying that I didn't love her. Charlie." Uncle Edward said. He sat down as Grandpa Charlie stood up.

"Bella was broken, lifeless, and empty. She would curl up into a ball and cry. She lost a lot of weight. She would eat, talk to anyone, or sleep. Well she would try to sleep but at night she would scream bloody murder. Her eyes were so broken and empty. It was scary. I though that I might have to hospitalize her. She was a walking zombie. But after I told her that she was going to live in Florida with Renee she snapped out of it. She started talking, eating, and smiling again. Then she would hang out with Jacob Black. They became close. Jake suddenly ignored her for weeks. Then from what Bella told me, one of the three psychotic vampires confronted her in a meadow. Wolves killed him. A little while after that Bella jumped off a cliff. She said that Jake and his friends would do it. That was not the only reckless thing she did. She drove a motorcycle. Jake saved Bella after she jumped. Then Alice came back. I told her what Bella was like. Then they went missing for two days. Alice." Grandpa Charlie said. Aunt Alice walked to his spot.

"We went to the Volturi. Rosalie told Edward that Bella committed suicide or died. Edward went to the Volturi to have them kill him. They would not kill him. So he was going to break a vampire rule. Bella barely got to him in time. They took us under the city and told us that Bella would become a vampire or die. Edward promised to change her. They let us leave the city. Edward." Aunt Alice said. Uncle Edward came back up.

"We got back. She was grounded for a few weeks. Then there was a string of killings in Seattle. Bella and I went to Florida for a weekend for precaution. Then we came back. I let Bella spend time with Jacob Black. Then one day he kissed her. She punched his jaw and broke her knuckle. After that we found out that Victoria, the third vampire created a newborn vampire army. She wanted revenge on me for killing James. We made an alliance with the werewolves. We fought and won. I proposed to Bella and she eventually said yes. A month before our wedding this girl, Jessica Stanley came onto me and she kissed me. I was trying to gently shove her off me. Bella saw and ran home. Emmett went over with her. She came over to my house. She was angry at me. She hit me and then told Emmett to take her home. He did. He came back and confronted me. I told him the truth. Bella then went down to La Push. Her best werewolf friend, Jacob Black raped her. She drove back and Emmett brought her back to our house. She forgave me after I told her the truth. Then Jacob kidnapped her from my room. We found her and she was dying. I changed her. Then she got Aunt Jane's power and accidentally used it on Jasper. He forgave her. Carlisle said that Sam and the pack were coming. Bella became catatonic. We tried holding her. She used her power on us. Then someone said some hurtful things to her. She left and joined the Volturi." Uncle Edward said. "Dean." Dad walked up to Uncle Edward's spot.

"She tried for a spot in the Volturi and got one. We became friends. Then Aro assigned her to be the leader of the Sinners. She obliged. We started dating. Then five years later I proposed to her. She said yes. Then the Sinners and I went on a mission. We confronted the Cullen's. Bella was furious at them. She beat some of them up. Then we left and went to Forks. She went on werewolf land and killed the man who raped her in front of his father. We then went back to Alaska were the Cullen's were at. A total of 28 vampires were beat up by Bella alone. She changed one a human that knew about vampires. Then we checked on the newborn three days later. The Cullen's and Bella became friends again. We invited them to our wedding and to stay for three weeks at the castle. They did. Then a vampire and wolves kidnapped Heidi and Aro. It was Bella's sister, Belle. Belle told us to meet her at a clearing in Forks. We did. Belle also had Charlie and Angela with her. The Wolves and Belle made an alliance because Bella killed Jacob. We fought them and won. Then we found you two and you know the rest." Dad sighed sadly and sat back down. We sat and absorbed all the new information on our mother. She was changed because she was raped? Wow, her life was complex. The boat pulled up at the Italian dock. Dad went and carried Mom out. We ran home.


	15. The dead comes back to life

**Question.**

**Should I make a story on what everyone said in there goodbyes? To Bella?**

**ATTENTION!**

**I edited this chapter. I didn't like the way it was. I changed it so read it again. Not all of it. Just the end. Clothes on Polyvore.**

**Dean POV. **

We entered the Volturi castle. The dark halls seemed darker than usual. I carried Bella to our room. Dawn would be here in twenty minutes. "Alice!" I called. She was by my side in a flash.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can you find something for her to wear?" Alice nodded. I left the room silently. Everyone was in the courtyard waiting for Bella to be done. Demetri was setting up the pole when I got out there. I sighed. This would be a painful eternity.

**Alice POV, getting Bella ready.**

I closed the door behind me and I turned to look at Bella. Her skin was a sickly grey, her eyes dead, her hair dull and flat, she just looked more dead then a normal vampire. Almost like the time I came back after she cliff dived. I looked away quickly. Bella has been through so much. I went to her closet. She would want to go out simply. I pulled a black tank top out and a pair of jeans. I dressed her quickly. I pulled her hair into a pony tail. I put light eyeliner and mascara on her. She still looked dead. I sighed and exited the room. I went to the courtyard. "Bella's ready." I whispered to Dean. He nodded and went inside.

**Dean POV**

I entered our room again. Bella was in a black tank top and jeans. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had eye makeup on. I gently picked up her deathly cold body and carried her outside to the courtyard. Aro took her from my arms and tied her to the pole. "Dean, will you burn her?" He asked. I reluctantly nodded. He handed me the matches. I took in everyone's appearance. All of us were in black. Lilly and Bridget had on the black dresses from the other day. Ryan held Bridget. I stood next to Bella. Aro stood on her other side. "Isabella Marie Swan Hunter, you have been in this world since 1987. You have been to hell and back several times. You are the light in all of our lives. You made this coven what it is today. You are a mother, sister, friend, daughter, leader, and a soul mate. May you live the rest of your life in peace." Aro spoke. "Will Lillian and Bridget please say their goodbyes for the last time since we already said ours." Aro said. Bridget stepped forward.

"Mom, I am sorry it had to end like this. You did it for the right reason. I just want you to know that I will always love you and I miss you. I love you." Bridget cried. Ryan took her in his arms again. Lilly stepped up.

"Mom, I will miss you and I will always love you." She said quickly and stepped back with the others. Aro stepped off the podium.

"Let her burn in peace." Aro said sadly. I let out a sob. I pulled a match out and lit it against the package. Everyone shut their eyes. I lifted my arm to toss it at her when I stopped dead in my tracks. Frozen at the voice I heard.

"What the hell do you think your about to do to me!" A familiar honey, fierce voice yelled. I opened my eyes and stared at Bella. Her eyes were the light, golden color that I love.

"B-B-Bella?." I stuttered. "Is that you?"

"Who the hell do you think. The tooth fairy? Of course it's me." She said sarcastically. Everyone's eyes were open and staring at Bella with shock, amazement, disbelief, and love.

"How are you alive?" Thorn asked incredulously.

"Are you complaining?" Bella asked.

"No!" Everyone shouted in unison. Bella laughed. How I missed that sound. I untied her from the pole.

"I am alive because Dean shed a real tear into my heart." Bella explained.

"Of course. The power of love. I should have known that." Carlisle said.

"Mom!" Bridget screamed. Bridget ran and hugged Bella. Bella stroked her hair lovingly. "I missed you. We all did." She cried. Lilly joined the hug.

"Why? I have only been dead for a few hours." She laughed. Everyone hugged her. She came to a stop in front of me and froze.

**Bella POV**

Everyone was so happy that I was alive. I gave everyone hugs. I came to a stop in front of Dean and froze. The empty spot on my finger where my rings were felt like a thousand pounds. "I um am going to take a walk." I said unsurely. I let the black mist transport me to the very secluded beach that Dean and I found 18 years ago. I climbed up the pointed rock and sat on the flat tip. I turned my back to the shore. The waves crashed on the boulder and the cliffs. Being dead makes you feel all weird. I felt dirty. I sighed. Caine is gone. Nobody could ever lay a hand on him before. I was the first to kill him with the fire. I looked out at the deep, blue sea. I opened my mouth. A high keen scream left my lips. A sea siren. The water shook with the force. The water was calling me in. I smiled and stood up. I removed my clothes and dove into the water. It felt nice against my skin. Refreshing. I came up out of the water. I took a deep breath. The salty sea air filled my dead lungs. **A/N; I started switching it right here!! **The sea air was always relaxing. I felt a pain in my stomach. Right where Dean kicked me. All the memories of last night came back into my mind. I couldn't believe that he would do that. I never seen him lose control like that. I swan back to the rock to think. I dried off and put my clothes back on. Why would he do that. Why. Why. Why. I guess he does hate me. How could everything go wrong like this. I sighed. I jumped to the shore. I teleported back to the castle. Alice, Esme, Thorn, Rosalie, Verna, Ashley, Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett were in the living room. "Hi." I rasped. "Where is Aro?"

"He is in the throne room." Thorn whispered. She was the most like my sister. I gave her a small smile. I walked to the throne room. Aro was sitting in the main chair.

"Hello Bella." He smiled warmly. I nodded.

"Give me the human mission." I told him. He nodded.

"It is in North Carolina. At Hybrid lane. The grey house. The vampire has done a good job at keeping the humans in one place." I nodded. I exited the room. I walked to Dean's room. Nobody was in there. I pulled on my black leather pants, my black bikini top, and my lace up high heel boots. I let my hair down and it fell straight down my back. I sighed. I grabbed my knife and cloak. I slipped out of Dean's room. I walked to the meeting room. Nobody was in there. I teleported myself to the location. There was a big white house with a lot of windows. There was a stone path leading to the door. I saw the curtain move. I walked up to the door and knocked. A female vampire answered the door. She had long brown hair and bright golden eyes. She was about 4'11.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"You exposed us to humans." I stated. The vampire nodded slowly. I have a dumb one on my hands. "You have them inside?" I asked. She nodded again. "I have to kill them." She gasped. "I am Isabella Swan, Lead Sinner of the Volturi." I told her.

"Why do we have to kill them?" She asked.

"Humans are not aloud to know about our kind." I said. I pushed my way into the house. 25 humans were seated in the living room. "Everyone freeze." I said, using Heidi's power. She can control your actions. Well, everyone's except mine. Everyone froze. Let's start. I grabbed the first human and broke there neck. I did that to all of them. I turned to the vampire. "I have to kill you also." I said somberly. She began to sob. I sighed and ripped her to shreds. I burnt the house down after I left. I teleported back to the castle. Everyone was in the throne room. Dean was staring at me. Thorn went to hug me. "Don't touch me." I hissed. Her face was hurt. I walked up to Aro. "The deed is done. They are all dead. Nobody knows of vampires." I said coldly. Aro nodded somberly. He knew what was going on. I am catatonic again.

"Bella." Dean whispered. He walked towards me and touched my arm. I pulled away from him.

"Don't fucking touch me again." I snarled. I tossed my hood over my head and walked away from him. I walked to Dean's room. I grabbed a suitcase. I tossed all my clothes inside of it. I zipped it up. I exited the room and walked to the guest room at the other end of the hall. I entered the room and tossed my suitcase on the floor by the closet. I sighed and laid on the bed. This would be a long freaking eternity.

* * *

Four long months. Four months of heartache. Four months of avoiding Dean. He has been trying to talk to me but I haven't been listening. I have gotten over being catatonic. I sighed. I got out of my bed. I walked to my closet. I am going to a club. I pulled on my dark purple, rutched, cross back, sleeveless, zebra print, mini dress. I pulled on my black stilettos. I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I put on light mascara, eyeliner, purple eye shadow, and red lipstick. I smiled into the mirror and pulled my cloak on. I exited my room. Everyone was in the throne room. I walked to the throne room. I entered the room. "Hello Bella." Aro smiled sadly. I had distanced myself from everyone.

"Aro." I said blankly. "I'm going to a club." I told him. Dean growled. "It's time I leave the past, well in the past." I sighed.

"Alright." Aro said it as more of a question.

"Anyone want to go?" I asked. Nobody raised their hands. "You all suck." I sneered. I left the room and walked to the front of the castle. I got in my new red mustang. I sped off towards the closest club. I walked inside. All eyes were on me. I smirked. I saw a cute guy over by the bar. I strutted over to him. Prepare to be jealous Dean. "Hi." I smiled at him. "I'm Bella." I stuck out my hand.

"Arthur." The man shook it. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. I nodded. He led me to the dance floor. The song Low by Flo Rida came on. I grinded against Arthur's hips. I felt something hard pressed into my back. I smirked. We danced for about an hour. "Care to get out of here?" Arthur asked. I nodded. I led him to my car and we drove to a hotel. You can guess what happened.

* * *

It was twelve in the afternoon when I finally dropped Arthur off at his house. I drove home. I knew I smelled like left over arousal. It wasn't mine either. I was not pleased at all. But what Dean doesn't know won't hurt him. I smiled to myself as I parked outside. I entered the house. I walked to the throne room. Dean, Edward, Aro, Thorn, Alice, and Lilly were in there. I entered the room.

"You know, you really should have been there last night." I smirked. Dean snarled. "What, at least Arthur didn't kick me." I snapped. He got pain in his eyes.

"You slept with a human?" Aro asked. I nodded. "BELLA!" He shouted. I flinched. "How could you be so stupid!" He shouted. I snarled and left the room. "Where are you going." He asked.

"I'm leaving Italy tonight." I hissed. I heard Lilly let out a sob. I felt a small hand grab my shoulder. Alice.

"You can't leave. What about your daughters?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"They'll be fine." I snapped. I tossed her arm off my shoulder.

"What Dean said really screwed you up didn't it?" She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled smugly. I stopped dead in my tracks. I dropped to my knees.

"More than you'll ever know." I whispered. The fierce sobs ripped their way through my body. "He is my life. He hates me. I have to leave. I can't do this any longer." I sobbed. I put a force field around me. I stood up and ran out of the castle. I ran to the place where Dean proposed to me. I fell on the sand and sobbed my heart out. I can't stay here. But I won't leave Bridget and Lilly. I stopped the sobs and teleported back to the castle. My body was numb. I entered the throne room and sat in the chair farther away from Dean. Aro sighed. "Sorry for sleeping with a human. I'll be in my room. Try and not need me." I whispered. I stood and walked to my room. I curled in a ball on the bed and waited for death to find me.

* * *

One year. One long year. I haven't left my room for anything. Nobody has come in either. They know I'm an emotional wreck. Bridget and Lilly turn sixteen this year. I let out a sob. I haven't hunted in one year. My eyes are pitch black. This is even worse then when Edward left me. I cried some more and wrapped my arms around myself.

**Dean POV**

One long year. Nobody has seen Bella in one year. We hear her cry every night. I love her with all my heart and it breaks every time I hear her cry. I want to apologize but I have no clue how to. I sighed. I heard Lilly and Bridget enter the room. "Hi Dad." Lilly whispered.

"Hi girls." I sighed.

"We are going to talk to Mom." Bridget said. I nodded absentmindedly. They left the room. I would find away to apologize to Bella.

**Lilly POV**

I haven't seen my mother in a year. None of us had enough guts to see her. It hurts so much. Bridget and I walked down the hall towards her room. I heard muffled sobs. I sighed. Bridget opened the door. I closed it behind us. Mom's hair was dull, her eyes pitch black, her eyes looked possibly blood shot. "Hi Mom." Bridget said. Mom grunted in response.

"We need you Mommy." I whispered. "Please. Please come back to us." I sobbed. Mom winced.

"I-I-I c-c-can't." Mom sobbed, her voice was raspy.

"Why the hell not?" Bridget yelled. "We need you! So get off your woe is me train and be a mother for once in your life." Bridget screamed. Something in Mom snapped. It was almost like the gears turned in her head. In a flash Bridget was pinned to the wall.

"What did you say to me little girl? You better have not said what I just think you did. You have no clue how much pain I am in. It is no excuse for not being there but I do have a damn messed up life. You have no clue what it is life being a mother so you have no room to talk. Stop being a bitch and telling me what to do. I am your mother and you will treat me with respect until the day I die." Mom screamed. She dropped Bridget to the ground and walked out of the room. Then she started to scream. So loud that the ground shook.

"Nice one Bridget." I sneered. Bridget scrambled to her feet.

"At least I got her to respond." Bridget rubbed her arms. There was going to be bruises there tomorrow. We walked out of the room. Mom was knocking on Dad's door. Dad answered. I stopped Bridget and we turned to watch.

"Damn you Dean! Why don't you go to hell! Do you have any clue of what I went through? No not any idea. You abandoned me. You broke my heart. You killed my spirit. You killed me." Mom yelled in his face. Dad grabbed Mom's face and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I never meant to say those things. Anger took over my entire conscious. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with my entire soul." Dad said in her ear. I smiled at them. Mom gasped. Then Mom smiled and kissed Dad.

"WOOO!" Bridget and I screamed at the same time. Mom's head snapped our way. Then we were in a hug by her.

"Girls, I am so sorry. I love you." Mom whispered.

"We love you too Mom." Bridget and I said in unison. Mom smiled and kissed each of our foreheads.

"Bella, let's go to a lake." Dad smiled. They ran out of the castle. I turned and everyone was standing there.

"They are back together. Thanks to Bridget." I smiled at my sister. Ryan walked over and hugged her. Maybe things will go back to normal. Bridget picked up Ryan and they ran out of the castle. Everyone laughed. Things will be normal.

**Bella POV**

It felt so good having Dean back in my life. We ran to a small lake. We both jumped in. Dean smiled at me. I grabbed his face in-between my hands and crashed my lips to his. It was the best sensation. He gripped the back of my head with his hands. I pulled away from his face.

"Your forgiven. I love you. I am sorry." I whispered into his face.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked.

"I let you think I hated you." I whispered again. He crashed his lips to mine with a fiery passion. I sucked on his bottom lip. He moaned. I slid my tongue into his mouth. His tongue wrapped around mine. His breath was so sweet. He grazed the bottom of my cheeks lightly. I shuddered.

"I love you." He moaned. I pressed my mouth against his again. His hands were in my hair. Mine were around his neck. I moved my mouth onto his jaw. I left a trail of kisses up and down it. I sucked gently on his neck. I moved to the base of his throat. This was a dangerous place for another vampire to be. It required trust to let them suck, kiss, or lick it. I traced his Adam's Apple with my tongue. He shuddered. He kissed my collar bone and led a trail of kisses to were the hole once was. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed myself against him. He growled low in his throat. I moaned. His hands gently cupped my breast. I groaned again. Dean lightly traced around my nipples. I arched my back into him. He moaned at the sensation. I removed my lips from his neck.

"Make love to me Dean." I whispered. Dean smiled at me. I smiled back. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and I placed my lips on his. His tip was at my entrance.

"I love you." He whispered again. He pushed into me. I moaned. It felt so good, so right, so hot to have him inside of me. I tangled my hands in his hair. He moved fast inside of me. I leaned back and he filled me more. Dean was moaning in unison with me. I pulled him closer to me. He drilled into me. My core milked him on.

"Dean!" I screamed out his name as my orgasm struck me. I bucked my hips as I rode out my ecstasy. Dean gave a few uneven thrusts and then came.

"Bella!" Dean yelled out in ecstasy. He shook inside of me. He slid out of me and held me bridal style in the water.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too. That is why I ask this. Bella, will you marry me? Again." Dean smiled at me.


	16. Not good

**I had to create a new Polyvore so I will give you the link on my profile! It will be under Message Boards! I will keep the old link so you can view old outfits. Thanks!**

**Bridget POV**

I swooped Ryan up and ran with him to a small meadow. I sat on his lap in the grass. It felt soft and gentle against my skin, almost like Ryan's touch. Ryan kissed my cheek. "Your amazing. You know that right Apple?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled when he used one of my many nicknames. The sensation of having his warm lips by my ear sent chills down my spine. Ryan is perfect. I feel complete whenever I am around him. I am always tingling after he touches me.

"I've heard it once or twice." I smirked. Ryan laughed. It sounded like soft whispering in the wind. I loved the sound. It makes my heart race. "I love you." I whispered. Ryan smiled.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." Ryan softly pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the love and passion radiating off of him. Ryan is my sun. I don't know what I would do without him. Let's hope I never have to find out. Ryan softly bit my bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth. He took this opportunity and slid his tongue into my mouth. I shivered but I wasn't cold. His tongue was warm and soft. We fought for dominance. I won. Ryan leaned back and rolled over so I was pinned underneath him. I felt a distinctively harder part of him pressed against my stomach. I giggled. "I love you." Ryan whispered. I smiled at him. I slowly raised my hands and removed his shirt. His abs were well defined for being fifteen. I lightly traced the scar he had from when he was a baby. Ryan moaned. I need him. My body calls out for him.

"Ryan, I'm ready for this." I whispered. Ryan smiled down at me and kissed my lips once more. He lifted my black skull shirt off of my head. His hands rested on my stomach. Every spot he touched tingled. He reached behind me and unclasped my yellow bra. He set it aside.

"Your beautiful." Ryan said as he analyzed me. I giggled. His hand lightly cupped my left breast. I moaned, loudly. A fire was spreading through me, fanning out wildly, a throbbing ache everywhere. I wanted _more._ I moaned again. His lips found my other breast. He twirled my right nipped in between his teeth. I bucked my hips excitedly. Ryan smiled against my breast. "I love you." Ryan whispered. I smiled. Ryan's hands made their way to the hem of my jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them and discarded them to the side. Oh god. I swear I turned fourteen shades of red. Or so it felt like. Ryan bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Shut up." I huffed. Ryan smiled softly at me.

"B, I love you and your un-matching red monkey underwear." I smiled at Ryan. He bent his head and kissed my navel. I groaned. My back arched into him. I pulled out from under him and unbuttoned his pants and slid them off and set them with mine. I pulled down his green checkered boxers. I'd seen him naked once when we were five and he'd um, he'd matured since then. Translation- he is huge! Ryan blushed when he caught me staring more like drooling over his size. I caressed his cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed." I whispered. The red in his cheeks went away. Ryan pulled off my underwear and smiled at me. I smiled softly back at him. He pushed me down so that I was laying on my back and he was straddling me.

"I love you." He smiled and positioned his tip and my entrance.

"I know." I smirked. Ryan is just so cute. Ryan softly entered me. I gasped at the sudden fulfillment. I knew I would miss him inside of me already. He reached my barrier. He pushed away my virginity slowly. I bit my lip for the pain. I rocked my hips against his, letting him know it was okay to move. He pulled out some, before thrusting back in gently. There was no pain this time, just want and need. He started thrusting faster after a little while. My hips rose to meet his every time, making him fill me deeper. A fire, more ferocious than any other I'd felt this night or ever, tingled my skin, aching me, making me want it to rage into an inferno so I could feel the bliss of the heat, the explosion. I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed his delicious lips. I wanted him deeper. I bucked my hip, hard. He got the point, and all his inhibitions dropped as he pounded his length deeper, harder into my core. I screamed as the pleasure hit me full course, making me rise above this wave I'd been riding on, taking it to the level it needed to be at. I bit his shoulder as his head dropped to mine, his breathing just as ragged and panting as mine as he thrust with everything he had. And it was a lot. With one last powerful rock into me, my world exploded into waves and waves of bright stars, my walls clenching around him, making him come with me. Ryan's liquid filled me so much that it started leaking out of me and onto the grass. Ryan was flushed. I bet I was also. We were both breathing heavily. He slid out of me.

"I love you so much B." Ryan whispered in my ear. I moaned.

"I love you too." I felt whole. Like all the puzzle pieces were finally put together. I heard soft footsteps about 30 miles away. I jumped up and pulled on my clothes. I then dressed Ryan. I fixed his hair and mine. I sat back down. Phew. Uncle Caius stepped into the meadow.

"Hey kids. We've been looking for you. Time for dinner." Uncle Caius said. I nodded. I picked up Ryan and we all ran back to the castle.

**Bella POV**

_Last time…_

"_I love you too. That is why I ask this. Bella, will you marry me? Again." Dean smiled at me._

Finally. The moment I was waiting for. "Yes!" I screamed. Dean laughed. We swan out of the water and pulled our clothes on. I transported us back to the castle. Bridget, Caius, and Ryan just walked in the door. I smiled at them. "We're getting married. Again." Bridget squealed and ran to tell everyone while Ryan and Caius smiled. I smiled back. Everything will be perfect.

--

It has been two months since Dean and I got remarried which was 2 weeks after he proposed. Everything was perfect. There was not a lot of missions to go on and everyone was chilling out. The girl's birthday was in a month also. I smiled. I guess things do turn out alright.

**Bridget POV**

I woke up groggily. I stretched my arms above my head and got out of bed. Lilly was in the shower. I took one last night so I was good. I pulled my black hair into a cow belle bun and pulled on a black tank top, grey skinny jeans, and black converse. Lilly walked out of our bathroom dressed in a red and white polka dot dress, white wedges, and she had on skull earrings. "Nice outfit." Lilly smiled at me. I nodded. Her hair was in a curly pony tail. I walked over to the calendar. I glanced at it. Oh my god. This is not good. I haven't had my period in two months. I grabbed Lilly's arm. "Lil, we need to go to the store after school." I whispered. She nodded. We grabbed our backpacks and went to find Ryan. He was waiting in front of the castle. I smiled a fake smile at him and gave him a hug. I got in Mom's Ferrari. I drove us to school with my permit. I didn't really care if I had a permit or not. Neither did the police. I parked at the school and Ryan, Lilly, and I walked to first hour. Miss. Willis babbled on about Hamlet. I didn't really listen at all. I felt like I was on a coffee high I was so jittery. Soon as I knew it lunch was here. Lilly, Ryan, and I sat at our usual table.

"Do you see what Halle is wearing? It is so like old school ghetto." Lilly complained. Normally I would be in on the conversation but my mind was else where. Legend and Anthony laughed. Ryan joined in. The bell rang and we walked to fifth hour. The class passed quickly. Everything passed in a haze. I was worried sick. Ryan kissed my cheek as we got in the Ferrari. I drove towards the local drug store. "Stay here." I told Ryan. He nodded suspiciously. I dragged Lilly into the store. Everyone stared at us because of our beauty.

"What are we here for?" Lilly asked. I walked down the baby isle. "No. B are you?" She asked, shocked.

"I don't know yet." I whispered. There were so many tests. I grabbed the first box I saw and we walked to the register. I handed it to the smelly teenage boy. He was about maybe 17 or so. He had a red beanie on his head and black chin length hair. He face was covered in zits.

"Knocked up?" He asked in a low annoying voice. I snarled.

"No. This is for our fucking Mom." I tossed him the five bucks and snatched my receipt. I grabbed the test and left with Lilly following me. I got in the Ferrari and handed the box to Ryan. His eyes widened.

"Bridget? How late are you?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Two months." I whispered. Ryan gulped.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this together. I love you Bee." Ryan kissed my cheek. I smiled softly at him.

"I love you too." I drove towards a mini market. I pulled up at Opella's Car and Automotives gas station. I grabbed the box and went inside. I entered the restroom. I pulled out the test and did what is said. I waited five minutes and then checked the test. My heart pounded in my chest as I advanced towards the sink where it sat. What if I am pregnant? What will I do? How will I tell my parents? I grabbed the test. There was a bright blue plus sign. Pregnant. I stuck it in my pocket and ran at human speed back to the car. I showed it to Ryan and Lilly. They gasped. I started the car up and drove towards the castle. Lilly threw the test out the window.

"We can't hide the fact forever. You two need to tell Mom and Dad." Lilly said. I sighed. She is right.

"How should we bring it up?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ryan sighed. I pulled up at the castle and parked the car. Time to face the music.


	17. Leaving

**Beware! There will be another Bella/Dean fight in this chap. But things will get better.**

**Bridget POV**

Ryan and I shuffled slowly to the throne room. Lilly hid out in our room. I opened the door and everyone was inside. Mom and Dad snuggled on the loveseat. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett on the other side of my parents. A lump rose in my throat. Ryan rubbed my hand encouragingly. I felt a wave of nausea roll over me. I swooped down to the trash can on the floor. I spilled my guts out. Mom and Dad hovered over me while everyone else kept still and watched with intense gazes. "Bridget? Half-vampires don't throw up unless." Mom trailed off.

"I'm pregnant." I nodded. Suddenly Mom and Dad's faces were livid. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's also.

"Bridget Emalee Hunter!" Mom and Dad screamed in unison.

"How could you!" Aunt Rosalie shouted at Ryan. I was terrified.

"Do you know how stupid this was!" Dad yelled.

"Are you going to make me get rid of my baby?" I whispered. Fear ran through my veins.

"No!" Everyone of the parents shouted. Relief washed through my body.

"We wouldn't kill a poor unfortunate soul." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Bridget Emalee Hunter, I am so disappointed and angry at you. Get out of here." Mom snarled. Ryan helped me up and we ran out of the room. We shut the door behind us. I wonder what will happen in there. I pressed myself against the door. Ryan followed me and we listened.

**Bella POV**

Both of my babies having sex. How could I let this happen? Dean turned and looked at me, his face still livid.

"How could you let this happen! This is all your fault!" He screamed. I cringed. "You're the worst fucking mother ever!" I was furious. I was not going to let him walk on me like this. I punched Dean's face.

"How dare you! This is much my fault as it is yours! I have been a mother for fifteen years! I don't need anyone telling me how to raise my children. You have put me through enough. Dean I always will love you no matter what but I cannot stand you. At all! You're a fucking asshole! You don't have a kind bone in your body! You are blind! You are such a ignorant, rude, antagonistic, jackass! I have been violated for the last time! Do you know how much it hurts when you say those things to me?" I asked him rhetorically. "Let me show you!" I screamed. I put all of my rage, pain, and anger into this glare. Dean fell to the ground screaming, sobbing, and withering. Thorn crashed into me. Dean still shook on the ground. "I'm done." I whispered. I got off the ground. I pulled the rings off my fingers. "Don't give them back unless you learn how to treat me with respect and show a bit of love." I snarled. Anger still boiled in my veins. I strode out of the room. Bridget and Ryan were crying in the hall. "Bridget, pack your bags. We're leaving." I snapped. Bridget was afraid and she scurried to her room. Ryan kept sobbing. "Stop it Ryan. We'll be back in nine months. I need time away from that ass and she needs to have the baby." I patted his back. Ryan kept sobbing. I rolled my eyes. Bridget and Lilly came sobbing down the hall with a suitcase each. I started back at Aro.

"Your always welcome here Bella. We love you." Aro nodded. I grinned at him.

"Goodbye." I whispered. I pulled the girls out to my Ferrari and sped to the airport. I led us to the elevator and teleported us to Forks, Washington.


	18. Birth

_Last time… _

_I led us to the elevator and teleported us to Forks, Washington._

The misty air of Forks filled the sky. It was slightly drizzling. Lilly and Bridget gripped onto my arms. It has been twenty-three years since I have lived here. The last time I was here was when I killed Belle. I started down the familiar rode to Charlie's old house. The little blue house still looked exactly the same. There was a very old, rusty, pickup truck in the driveway along with a police cruiser. "This used to be Grandpa Charlie's old house." I told the girls. A stab of pain hit my chest. Used to. Now Charlie and Angela are vampires and it's my fault. Memories of Edward and I came back, also memories of Jacob. I cringed mentally. I sighed and entered the house. There was a very faint smell of Charlie here.

"It's old in here." Lilly whined. I rolled my eyes. I silently led them upstairs and to my old bedroom.

"You'll be sleeping in here. Wait right here." I said. I walked into Charlie's old room and picked up his bed and brought it back to my old room. I set the bed by the other bed. "Ok. You two will be enrolled in Forks High School. I will be working around here and stuff. Once Bridget starts to show, she'll be home schooled. Get it? Got it? Good." I told them. Lilly laughed. "What is so funny?" I inquired. Sometimes she is so random.

"Bridget. Get it. She did. Then she got it. A.K.A the baby. Now here we are. Good." Lilly said. I rolled my eyes at the fifteen year old.

"Unpack." I said. I glided downstairs and to the living room. I sighed and sat on the couch. I was already missing Dean. But until he learns to treat me right I will just have to miss him. This is going to be a long nine months.

**Dean POV**

My Bella left. Again. It is all my fault. Again. How could I be so fucking stupid! I need to control my temper! I never meant to hurt her. I just let things slip. I hate myself! Pain and sorrow consumed me. My thoughts came out in stutters. Thorn sighed and leaned against the wall. "I really screwed up didn't I?" I asked her.

"Yep." She murmured.

"God! I need to control my anger. I never meant to get angry at her. Just all the anger and worry built up and I exploded. I mean it's not everyday that you find out your daughter is having sex." I ranted. Thorn nodded. I sighed. I left the room and walked to Bella and I room. I flopped on the bed. Memories of all the great times in this room came back to me. Pain hit me like a bull dozer. I have really messed up this time. It is like one of the worst times that I have messed up. Gosh! Can't I ever just do one thing right. I need Bella so much. She is my sun. My moon. My stars. My light. My everything. I love her with everything I have and own. I let out a dry sob. This would be a long nine months.

**Bella POV**

It has been three months since I came back to Forks. Bridget is now being home schooled. She is as big as a house! Not really but she is only five months and she is as big as nine months already. Lilly is going to school. I have been fixing up this house. I painted it white and it has a blue roof. Dean has called countless times, apologizing and saying he loves me. I am glad to hear from him. He is doing alright I guess. I flipped the chicken in the pan. I am making grilled chicken for their dinner. I heard the television on in the other room. I knew the girls were watching VH1 music countdown. The song Unbreakable by Fireflight came on. I started to sing to the music.

_Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger_

_God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me_

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see  
To reach my destiny  
I want to take control but I know better_

_Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust_

Lilly and Bridget were laughing. Then suddenly I heard Bridget gasp. I flicked off the stove and was in the living room in the same second. Bridget clutched the bottom of her big stomach. "What happened!" Lilly screamed.

"It's time." Bridget croaked. I went into full mother/doctor mode.

"Lilly get her hospital bag. Now! Bridget. Are you having any contractions?" I asked her. She screamed and I got my answer. Yes. Lilly appeared with her over night bag. She raced it to the car. I picked Bridget up gently, bridal style in my arms. I carried my yelling daughter out to the driveway. Crap. No good car. I hissed. I set Bridget on her feet and ran into the garage. I pulled out the red motorcycle. I set Bridget on it. Lilly got behind her. I got in front of her. I revved the old engine and peeled out of the driveway and towards Forks Hospital. I weaved through the cars like a pro. Doing 160 miles per hour. I skidded to a stop in front of the hospital. I picked Bridget up and ran at human speed into the hospital. Lilly was right on our tails. I was worried for my daughter. The contractions moved down to 30 seconds. "Hello, my daughter is in labor. I need a doctor now!" I yelled to the little old lady behind the desk. She nodded. Her eye brows pulled together when I said daughter. I rolled my eyes. Bridget put a death grip on my hand. I ran her to a labor room. Lilly followed behind us. Before the doctor came in I ripped her clothes off and put a hospital gown on her. A doctor with russet skin and cropped black hair entered the room. He had warm, trusting, brown eyes and a friendly smile. It smelled repulsive. I gaped. It was little Seth Clearwater. What the hell!

"Miss. I- Bella?" Seth asked, unbelieving.

"Seth! Listen. It is good to see you but my daughter is giving birth. I will answer all your questions later. Please, help her!" I shrieked. Seth nodded. He lifted the edge of Bridget's gown. He did something.

"Dilated 2 centimeters." Seth sighed. "You might have a long time or short. We can give you an epidural." Seth suggested. I nodded. Seth exited the room. Bridget gripped Lilly's hand tightly as another contraction hit. I heard three cracks. Lilly screamed.

"Dammit Bridget." I snarled. I walked over to Lilly and fixed her hand. I reached into a drawer and pulled out some splints. I put splints on her fingers. I dropped her hand down the her side. I held my hand out to Bridget. Seth returned with the long needle. I winced. He turned Bridget so her back was facing his face. He pushed the needle into her spine. Bridget's ear shattering scream filled the room. She had a death grip on my hand. I wish I could do something for her. I propped her pillow up and she leaned against it.

"This could take awhile." Seth sighed. "So, you and Edward, huh?" Seth smiled. I shook my head.

"No. I left Edward after I became a vampire. He wasn't who I thought he was. I went to work for the vampire royals called the Volturi. I became a leader there. I met Dean and we got married. I found the Cullen's again. They joined our family after many fights. Then Dean and I were hunting in the forest and found these two. Their mom was bit and sent into labor and venom got in their blood. So half-vampires." I explained quickly. "So, who is all still around La Push?" I asked.

"Well Sam and Emily have three kids, Oliver, Jim, and Olivia. Jared and Kim have a child, Lisa. Embry and Emma have two kids, DJ and Valerie. Quill and Claire have four kids. Kali, Kate, Hayden, and Legend. Collin and Jessica have a child, Melissa. Brady and Gigi have a kid, Brandi. Leah and Kyle have two kids, John and Evan. I am married to Sadie and we have three kids. Janis and Serena. They are ten and twelve. Billy passed about ten years ago. My mom passed two years ago. Jake and Demi got married and they had a child named Isabella Candace." Seth said. I gasped.

"I-I-I thought I killed Jake." I said. Fear coursed me to my spot. Seth shook his head.

"Somehow, he came back alive. I think it was some Quileute legend. He is very much alive. He's very sorry for what he did to you. Very sorry." Seth sighed. Bridget gripped tighter. I glanced down at my daughter. She screamed in pain. Seth checked again. "Three and a half centimeters." He sighed. Bridget groaned. I sighed along with Lilly. It would be a long night.

* * *

Holy crap. Bridget has been in labor for 28 hours so far. I never thought a vampire could get tired. I guess I have been proven wrong. I sighed and leaned my head against Lilly's. Bridget soft moans was the only noise. Seth entered the room. "Time to check again." Seth said. He checked again. "Nine and a half. Only one half left to go before she can start pushing." Seth smiled. I breathed out in relief. Seth chuckled. Bridget gripped my hand tighter. "That is it Bridget. Push. Give one good push for me." Seth chanted. Lilly stood on the other side of Bridget.

"Repeat after me. Hee Hee Hoo. Hee Hee Hoo." Lilly chanted also. Bridget did as they said.

"I see it's head crowning. One final push Bridget!" Seth cheered. Bridget screamed out loudly. Then soft crying could be heard.


	19. In the big world alone

**I decided to listen to Lecia's review! I changed this up some!**

**Bridget POV**

I sighed in relief when my baby was out of me. Labor is one of the most painful things. Ever. I'm serious, it is like your going through a metal cruncher. Mom pried her fingers from my hand and took my baby into her arms. She smiled brightly. "Damn. I'm too young to be a grandma." Mom hissed. Lilly, Seth, and I laughed tiredly. I sighed. Seth pulled the covers down over my legs. I grunted a thanks.

"Let me go get this baby boy cleaned up." Seth said. Another contraction hit, hard. I screamed out. Seth and Mom were at me side. Seth lifted the covers. "There is another one!" He yelled. "Push Bridget!" He yelled. I gave my hardest push I have ever given and fell against the pillow. I heard the soft crying of a baby. I sighed out happily. Seth and Mom walked away to clean them while Lilly smiled at me. I gave a small smile back.

"You did good, sis." Lilly gave me a gentle hug and pulled the covers down over my bare legs. I smiled gratefully at my sister. Mom and Seth came in the room with a pink bundle and a blue bundle. I smiled as they put each of them in my arms. The little pink bundle had bright emerald eyes and dark black hair. Her skin was light as mine. Her little button nose was so cute. She is beautiful.

"What are you going to name her?" Seth asked. I thought for a moment.

"Courtney Legend" I whispered. Seth and Lilly awed. Mom stepped out of the room. She looked angered and confused. I looked at the boy. He had deep chocolate brown eyes, soft brown hair, light skin, and little ears. Courtney and he looked exactly alike but you know different.

"And him?" Seth asked.

"Ethan Kyle" I said. Seth nodded and wrote the stuff down on the papers. He left the room. I sighed and set the babies in the two bassinets next to me. Lilly gazed at them while I drifted into sleep.

**Bella POV**

My daughter gave birth to two beautiful babies. I exited the hospital. My cloak dragged along the pavement. Nerves boiled inside of me. Is this the right choice? I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Aro. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello Aro." I greeted him.

"Hello Bella. How is your vacation?" He asked.

"Good. Bridget had the babies." I told him. "Just a few minutes ago."

"Bab_ies_?" Aro asked.

"Yes. A boy and a girl. Courtney and Ethan." I smiled.

"Lovely. Let me take a wild guess. You would like to speak to Dean?" Aro asked.

"Yes. Thank you." I whispered. I shuffled my feet anxiously along the pavement. I heard Dean breath into the phone. I had missed him so much. I realize that no matter what he does to me, I'll always love him. Well, drawing the line at any abuse. "Hi Dean." I whispered. This decision I made was not easy. It was terrifying. I have been thinking about it ever since we came out to Forks.

"I love you." Dean breathed. I smiled. I always could count on him to brighten my darkest moments. "When are you coming home?" He asked.

"Today." I said. "I love you too Dean. I am so proud of you for getting control on your anger. I got to go. Love you. Bye." I didn't give him time to say anything. I snapped the phone shut and entered the hospital. I walked towards Bridget's room. I entered the room. Two gorgeous babies slept soundlessly in bassinets. I could smell the blood running through there veins. I could hear the heart beat. I was not tempted. Courtney had dark black hair. Ethan had soft brown creamy hair. I sighed. Lilly glanced at me. She smiled softly at me. I passed her and shook Bridget awake. "Come on. We're leaving back to the house to pack then were going home." Bridget nodded. I grabbed two blankets and wrapped them around Courtney and Ethan. I picked them up in my arms. They felt so fragile and frail. I sighed. Lilly helped Bridget to her feet. I dropped two hundred on the bed. That should cover the bill. We walked out of the hospital. Next to my red motorcycle was a sleek black one. I gasped. Jacob's.

"Hello Bella." I heard his voice. I sounded pained and regretful. Anger boiled through my body. I spun on my heel. His face looked exactly the same as it did twenty three years ago. I snarled at him. Jacob put his hands up in surrender. "I surrender. Bella, listen. I am so very terribly sorry for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you." I snarled at the bullshit he was feeding me.

"Just stay away from me and my family Jacob Black. Your not forgiven. You raped me and beat me to a bloody pulp. You killed me. You are the reason why I am a vampire. You're the cause of my death. Edward saved me from you. You think you could just come back into my life and apologize like that. I don't fucking think so. Get the hell out of my way." I hissed at him. Jacob took a step back. I kicked my bike to pieces. "We're running." I snapped at my daughters.

"Who are they?" Jacob whispered. God! Why didn't I ever realize how annoying he is!

"My daughters you douche. Leave." I snapped my teeth together. Lilly hoisted Bridget onto her back. We raced through the woods at neck breaking speed. Soon we were in front of the house. I didn't hesitate to teleport us back to the Volturi Castle. I sighed in relief. Bridget and Lilly followed me to the throne room. Aro sat in the chair. I handed him the babies and he exited the room. Bridget sat on the rocking chair. "Dean!" I yelled. He was at my side in a second. "You know what I'm about to do right?" He nodded solemnly. "Rose and Emmett agree?" He nodded again. "Do you?"

"Yes. They are too young." He whispered. Dean pressed his lips to mine. Rosalie and Emmett entered the room with Ryan following behind them. Bridget and Ryan embraced. I smiled at the teenagers. Love is such a powerful emotion.

"Ryan and Bridget. Rosalie, Emmett, Dean and I have been talking. We have decided a major decision. You'll be giving the babies to adoption. I know that sounds cruel. But you are both way to young to raise children. We have jobs to do and we can't afford to always watch after them. I am sorry if you hate us but it is what we have to do." I said solemnly and calmly. Bridget jumped to her feet with a blazing fury.

"YOU CAN'T! THEY ARE OUR BABIES! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL!" Bridget screamed. I let out a sigh. I hate to hurt her like this.

"Bridget Emalee, you two are sixteen. You cannot raise a child. We are giving them to a nice family. You may hate us but you have to understand. Wouldn't you want them to have a normal childhood. A normal life?" Dean pleaded with the two pigheaded teenagers. Bridget screamed loudly.

"WE CAN GIVE THEM THAT AND MUCH MORE! YOU ARE BEING STUPID! LISTEN TO YOURSELVES! I AM MATURE AND RESPONSIBLE! SO IS RYAN! WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THEM!"Bridget yelled at us.

"LISTEN TO HER! YOU KNOW SHE IS RIGHT AUNT BELLA! YOU WOULD BE PRETTY MUCH MUDERING THEM!" Ryan screamed at me. Bridget lowered into a crouch. She pounced at me. I fell to the ground of the throne room with her on top of me. Shock raced through my body.

"YOU STUPID IGNORANT BITCH! YOUR A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! YOU DON'T CARE FOR LILLY, RYAN, OR I. OR COURTNEY AND ETHAN! YOUR A SELF ABSORBED BASTARD! YOUR NOT MY MOTHER! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! I HATE YOU! YOU CAN'T RAISE US! YOU SCREWED UP! I WILL BE A BETTER MOTHER THAN YOU EVER WERE, YOU CUNT!"Bridget yelled directly in my face. A fierce snarl broke out of my chest. I leaped to my feet, knocking her down in the process. Anger flared and was clear on my face.

"You listen here little girl. You have no clue what your getting yourself into. You just messed with the wrong person. No. I am not your real mother but I have raised you since you were born. I saved your life. A vampire was going to kill you right after you were born. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have your kids. I could have had kids of my own. I could be growing old now. But no. My fucking best friend rapes me and takes my life away. I never realized what I would be missing. You can say you hate me all you fucking want. I don't give a damn of what you think. If you want to fucking leave then leave. I will not be disrespected by a minor. You don't want parents? Then fine. Go out and live on your own. When your stuck being a prostitute to feed your family don't come crawling back to me!" I seethed towards the spoiled brat in front of me. Pain and hurt filled my words next to the anger. Bridget gasped and started to sob. I swear, steam must have been coming from my ears. I let out a terrifying roar. I punched the wall next to me. It shattered and revealed the hallway. Ryan and Bridget gasped. I stalked towards Aro. I grabbed the babies from his arms. I walked to the two sixteen year olds in front of me. I put one in each of there arms. I looked to Rosalie for permission. She nodded. I dragged both of them to the doorway and pushed them outside. I slammed and locked the door behind them. She got what she wanted again.


	20. You are right

**BPOV**

It had been a month since I kicked Bridget and Ryan out. Everyone was taking it hard. Alice saw that they are living in a trashy motel that they sneak into every night. I feel terrible but they have to learn this. They are too young to raise children. It is true. They are just too young. It was just too hard for them. It was around four pm. The door bell to the castle rang. I bolted for the door. I opened it and there stood a ratty Bridget, Ryan, Courtney, and Ethan. I sighed. "Hello Bridget and Ryan. What do I owe this pleasure?" I asked. Bridget handed Courtney to Ryan and smashed her body to mine. I hugged her back. I have missed her so much. It is so hard to do this to my daughter but I had to.

"Mommy. I missed you so much. I love you. I am so sorry for everything I called you last month. I love you." Bridget sobbed. I rubbed her back and whispered;

"I know. I know. I know. It is alright Bee. I love you too. Ryan also." Bridget pulled away and stopped sobbing.

"You are right. We cannot take care of our children for we cannot take care of ourselves. We will give them up." Bridget whispered. I nodded. I led Ryan and Bridget inside with the babies in their arms.

"Go get cleaned up. Clean the babies up also. I'll take them to a family that will love them." I told them quietly. They nodded. Five minutes later I had the babies in my arms and I was running towards Mr. and Mrs. Lynx's house. I knocked on the door once. Mrs. Lynx opened the door. She smiled brightly at the two in my arms.

"Will you adopt them. The parents cannot take care of them. Please?" Mrs. Lynx nodded and took them into her arms. She slammed the door in my face. She was too engrossed with them to care though. I sighed and ran back to the castle. Bridget and Ryan were being passed around the room. "The deed is done." I whispered. Everyone nodded in unison. Things would be alright.


	21. Epilouge

It has been sixteen years since Bridget and Ryan gave up the twins. Things have gotten better. Ryan, Bridget, and Lilly all graduate college. Bridget and Lilly went through the full transformation into a vampire when they were twenty years old. They both have powers. Bridget has the power to create mental visions in others minds. Like an illusion. Lilly can make people do what she wants. With the exception of their mother. Bridget changed Ryan when he was twenty two years old. He is ungifted. The Sinners have been getting good missions. Everything is starting to shape up. That's what they thought.

**Bridget POV**

Ryan, Aunt Thorn, Uncle Emmett, Lilly, Mom, Dad, and I were out hunting. Being a full vampire is exhilarating. I think giving up the babies was the better thing to do. They will be alright. I hope. Mrs. Lynx was really nice when I met her once. I crossed a track that I didn't recognize. It was not full human but it had blood. "Ryan." I whispered almost silently as the wind. He was at my side in a second. "Smell." I whispered. Ryan smelled the air and raised his perfect black brows.

"What is that?" He whispered, just as silent. I shrugged and started out towards it. Ryan followed. We came to a small meadow were two teenagers argued. There was a girl with long, silky black hair and bright emerald eyes. She was gorgeous and exquisite. Pale skin. Then there was a tall boy with soft brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. He was taller than the girl by at least six inches. He had strong muscles coming through his tight shirt.

"Mom said that they live in the Volturi castle!" The boy yelled. His voice was smooth and clear. With a hint of southern drawl in it.

"Where is that Sherlock!" The girl shouted. Her voice was a low soprano.

"Can we assist you?" I asked. Both heads snapped in our direction. Their eyes widen in shock. A million different emotions crossed their faces. Sadness, anger, love, joy, hate, furry, loyalty, but mostly shock.

"Bridget and Ryan Cullen?" The two whispered. "Mom and Dad."

**A THIRD STORY!! YAY! WILL BE UP SOME TIME SOONISH!**


End file.
